


同居節奏．第一部

by joyce_wisady



Series: 《同居節奏》 [1]
Category: X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyce_wisady/pseuds/joyce_wisady
Summary: 第一部寫的是1985年TAIJI搬進YOSHIKI的公寓開始，到1987年大魔神五人成軍的故事。【目錄】＊第一部00 可以加的團，不能說的事01 男友？男妓？02 不划算的交易03 挖角04 拍點外的根音05 鹽06 吃魚不挑刺07 回歸08 我們的家＊第一部·外篇4.5 貝斯手的指頭5.5 長針眼8.5 練團室外的椅子
Relationships: Taiji/Toshi (X JAPAN), Taiji/Yoshiki (X JAPAN), Toshi/Yoshiki (X JAPAN)
Series: 《同居節奏》 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586923
Kudos: 5





	1. 00 可以加的團，不能說的事

時間：一九八五年春

PATA喝酒從來不打飽嗝，因為他喝得慢、喝得輕鬆，而且喝的時候不講話，他的處世態度和他的酒品一樣。

他常去的那間LIVE HOUSE有兩扇後門，一扇門外空地大，還擺了台自動販賣機，大家都喜歡聚在那裡抽菸、鬧事；另一扇門外是條通風不良的暗巷，是店家倒垃圾、倒廚餘、放空酒瓶的地方，臭得很，所以沒什麼人愛去。但PATA嗅覺不敏感，他不在意那些味道，所以經常一個人靜靜地蹲在那裡抽菸、逗貓，那一帶的貓特別可愛。

人少的地方也是怪事好發的地方，不過只要安安靜靜別出聲，怪事的事主就跟錄影帶裡的演員一樣，不會隨意跳出電視機來找他麻煩。

所以PATA什麼都看過，只是從來不摻一腳。那些怪異得冒泡的事情就像啤酒沫，只往肚裡進，不從嘴裡出。

*

LIVE HOUSE裡又打起群架來了，所以他拿了啤酒和香菸就到後巷去抽菸，坐在他最喜歡的位置上——對面大樓的扶手台階。

原因很簡單，因為貓咪爬樓梯時那屁股一扭一扭的動作特別可愛，還有從扶手跳到他肩膀上那暖暖的肉球觸感更是療癒，所以他總是坐在那個位置等著被萌物包圍；而另一個原因，就是旁邊那盞路燈壞了，幾年過去也沒人修理，坐在那裡誰都看不見他。不過就算看見了，大家向來也沒興趣找他碴，所以他放肆地點起菸來，成為暗夜中的一點橘紅星火。

不一會兒，一個熟悉的身影奔了出來。TOSHI整理了下衣衫，往馬路的方向去，大概是想招計程車。PATA在這裡看過TOSHI很多次了，每次都是暴動剛開始沒多久就出現，從來沒有一次掛彩，毫無疑問是經驗老到的逃脫專家。

可惜大半夜的很少計程車會願意負擔洗車、修車的風險到這一帶來攬客，所以TOSHI還沒招到車，剛打趴了一票人的YOSHIKI就搖搖晃晃地出來了。YOSHIKI出了門就先踢翻平台上的盆栽，下了樓梯又踢飛第一個垃圾桶，緊接著再踹爆好幾袋垃圾，頓時酸臭漫天。PATA確認了一下自己的位置，沒事，離廚餘桶很遠，縱使YOSHIKI力氣再大也不至於潑到這邊來，他放心地輕啜一口啤酒。

YOSHIKI踉蹌地扶牆往外移動，飛撲到正在招車的TOSHI背上，把人從大馬路上拽回暗巷中。

「YO醬，不要這樣，我在招車⋯⋯啊！你渾身都是酒臭！」TOSHI試圖穿好被拉掉的外套，一面掙扎著再往外走。

YOSHIKI似乎被激怒了，猛力一扯TOSHI，後者一個踉蹌，還沒站穩就緊接著被往牆上壓，YOSHIKI把頭後仰，準備狠狠一⋯⋯撞？

PATA猜錯了，YOSHIKI收起了力道，沒撞額頭，倒吻了TOSHI。

不過那個吻只持續了一秒鐘，下一秒YOSHIKI就蹲了下來，吐得兩個人四隻腳全是穢物，然後往旁一歪，倒在裝空酒瓶的塑膠籃子上，再也沒動。

「啊啊，你在幹嘛啦⋯⋯」TOSHI一面抱怨，一面開始收拾殘局。

嗯，沒我的事。

PATA淡定地繼續把那根菸抽完。

*

還有一次。

PATA不知道那天有沒有人打架，因為他心情不好，他組的團「JUDY」解散了，所以台上別人的表演他沒看完，就提早離場到後巷去餵貓了。

那天情況反過來了，喝到爛醉的是TOSHI，半裸地被YOSHIKI架著走出來，腳尖拖在地上，不過從YOSHIKI歪扭的步伐看起來也醉得不輕。

TOSHI兩頰紅通通的，口齒不清地講著只有他一個人覺得有趣的事情，講一講還會傻笑，出了門忽然往後一蹲，像個寶寶般開腿賴在地上不肯走。

「YO醬⋯⋯我不要自己走，你抱我嘛⋯⋯」TOSHI往上伸開兩手。

「應該是你抱我吧？我現在腿超麻的，踩雙踏很累耶！」YOSHIKI噘嘴道。

「我現在腿也超麻的，踩音箱很累耶！」TOSHI模仿著YOSHIKI語氣輕聲細氣地說。

「我才沒有那樣講話！」YOSHIKI故意低聲道，踢了下TOSHI，但腿立刻被抱住，「幹嘛啦！快點站起來！」

「我不要嘛！啊哈哈哈⋯⋯你抱我嘛！抱我、抱我⋯⋯YO醬最好啦！最喜歡你了！」TOSHI用臉往YOSHIKI腿上磨。

本來就站不穩的YOSHIKI少了條腿後歪向一邊，差點跌倒，這會兒生氣了，猛抽出腿，「哈啊！你這混蛋給我站起來呀！」

「YO醬⋯⋯來，送你花！」沒有腿可以抱之後TOSHI把手伸進門邊的盆栽裡，粗魯地挖出那株萎的植物，湊到YOSHIKI眼前，土撒得到處都是。

「啊啊！不要，要是土裡有蟲怎麼辦啦！」YOSHIKI曲腿閃身，把TOSHI手裡的枯草和乾土塊都打掉了。

「那你叫蟲蟲載我們回家嘛！」

「不要，吼！你不走我用拖的了。」YOSHIKI宣告，扯了TOSHI的手就要下樓梯。

TOSHI任由手臂被扯到極限，屁股硬是不動，身子順著力道原地轉了半圈，索性躺下來把腦袋擱在最上面的台階，倒著看向YOSHIKI。路燈打在TOSHI繃得緊緊的白皙頸子上，頭髮散開來落在第二階台階上。

人臉是個很奇妙的東西，正著看和倒著看簡直就是兩個人、兩種性別、兩種個性。PATA遠遠看著都這樣覺得了，不曉得YOSHIKI近看是什麼感受。

「呵呵呵⋯⋯我的世界被你打翻了耶！你說該怎麼辦才好？YO醬⋯⋯啊！為什麼你站在天上哇？好厲害呀！你要帶我去天堂嗎？」

YOSHIKI低頭打量了TOSHI兩秒，然後不客氣地把人拖下樓梯。「好啊！就帶你去天堂！」

「哎啊！YO醬不要這麼暴力嘛！我的屁股好痛哇⋯⋯」TOSHI一階一階地往下摔，但一邊喊痛還是一邊傻笑。

到了地面，YOSHIKI彎身把TOSHI攔腰抱起，挪了幾公尺把人扔在疊了兩層的酒瓶籃子上。

「呵呵呵！你終於抱我啦！再多抱一會兒嘛！嗯？你在幹嘛呀？」

PATA看YOSHIKI解起褲頭，以為他要往TOSHI身上撒尿，就像那些打架打贏的人經常往對手身上做的事情一樣。

嗯⋯⋯那兩個人不是朋友嗎？罷了，醉得不分敵我的人他也不是沒見過。

但接著，YOSHIKI把TOSHI的褲子也扯掉了，然後不知道拿出了什麼東西，低頭操作著。PATA這裡是YOSHIKI的斜後方，前面的事情看不見，細節也看不清楚，他於是轉頭乾了剩下的啤酒。

等他再次轉回頭來時，只見TOSHI兩腿被撐了開，而YOSHIKI的臀部肌肉不斷收縮前頂著，兩人身體貼合得不能再更近。

「嗯？沒有感覺啊，YO醬還是小朋友嘛！來呀！加把勁？」

「靠！你閉嘴。」YOSHIKI伸手捂住TOSHI的嘴，可惜他的手一換位置TOSHI就往旁倒去，他只好鬆手再把人扶回來。

TOSHI仍舊一臉樂呵呵地，「再進來一點哇！你知道男人裡面有一個地方呢⋯⋯頂到的話感覺很棒哦！呵呵⋯⋯但是你夠長嗎？用力一點嘛！哈哈哈！哎呀！唔⋯⋯」

「可惡！你講話真的很讓人很火大耶！」

「呵呵呵！你咬我啊！」

「咬死你！」YOSHIKI說著張嘴往TOSHI頸側咬下去。

或者是耳朵？因為在另一邊所以PATA看不到確切為止，他只看見被咬了之後TOSHI的眼皮落了一半下來，一臉沐浴在夏威夷陽光下的舒服樣。

「嗯嗯⋯⋯YO醬好棒⋯⋯呵呵呵⋯⋯YO醬最棒啦！」

PATA看傻了眼，直到餵貓的手被咬了才低呼一聲回過神來。

還在猛烈衝撞的YOSHIKI沒有聽到，倒是TOSHI抬起紅通的臉往他的方向看了過來，蕩開一抹意味不明的笑，然後歪頭斜倚在YOSHIKI肩上，半瞇眼陶醉地呻吟起來。

PATA不信TOSHI看得見他，但他還是慌忙把手上才抽一半的菸熄了。

喂！不要呻吟給老子看啊！這傢伙也太奇怪了吧！

*

PATA以為醉成那樣TOSHI應該不記得那件事，沒想到隔天TOSHI就找上門來了。

TOSHI擺出一臉燦爛的笑容，太燦爛了，燦爛到有點僵硬。

⋯⋯這人為什麼知道我住哪？

「幹啥？」PATA不客氣地問。

他曾經請YOSHIKI來「JUDY」支援過幾次，甚至認真考慮要把人挖來，但被YOSHIKI以「我有X了」拒絕，然而那時候X就只有YOSHIKI和TOSHI兩人。

所以吧，「JUDY」因為缺少團員而解散的罪名這個人是不是也得擔上一份呢？就算他大人大量把這件事放一邊去，他跟TOSHI的關係也不過就是在LIVE HOUSE巧遇會打招呼的程度而已，他向來對刻意裝熟的人沒什麼好感。

TOSHI沒說話，伸手遞出巨人隊的票，一級棒的位置。

⋯⋯有巨人隊門票的人可以例外。

「給、給我的嗎？」PATA客客氣氣地問。

「YOSHIKI不記得，」TOSHI仍然僵硬地笑著，「拜託你也忘了吧！」

「喔，我已經忘了。」

PATA說完關上大門，反正他本來也沒打算跟誰說，沒想到居然誤打誤撞賺到一張票，讓他的心難得地波濤洶湧起來。

這個樂團，可以加！

*

但也因為看了這些，所以當後來PATA聽說YOSHIKI和樂團裡的男人同居，而那個人竟然不是TOSHI的時候，他稍微驚訝了一下。

YOSHIKI鐵定不懂棒球吧？

團長不懂棒球⋯⋯這個團，還是不加吧！


	2. 01 男友？男妓？

時間：一九八五年夏

十七歲離家出走的TAIJI在朋友開的愛情旅館做掃除工作，順便借宿，日常就是樂團表演和寫曲，日子不算好過，但三年下來也習慣了，唯一麻煩的地方就是，旅館並不是每天都會有空房，客滿又遇上排休的時候，他就只好揹著唯一的家當——貝斯，出來流浪。

聖嬰現象讓一九八五年的夏天沒往常那麼熱，但對天生怕熱的他來說已經是極限了，於是這天，他提了一手冰啤酒，來到他所有朋友中家裡冷氣最涼的那個人門口，按下電鈴。

沒過多久，江古田區高級公寓的門被一名纖瘦的年輕人拉開，那是TAIJI在LIVE HOUSE認識的鼓手，一起喝過好幾次酒。YOSHIKI留著半長不短的金色小鬈髮，凌亂隨意地扎在腦後，留了左右兩撮在耳際，沒有善加照顧的髮尾全乾燥分岔了，臉上還頂著兩圈濃重的黑眼圈，面色蒼白，看起來像個腦子裡只有哲學沒有生活的希臘少年。

「唷！」TAIJI晃了下手掌，一貫簡潔地打招呼。

「TAI醬！怎麼來了？」YOSHIKI露出了歡迎的笑容，其實他比TAIJI大一歲，還高兩公分，甚至混過不良少年和暴走族，但這一笑，看上去就是個窯子裡賣的羸弱十五歲美少年，TAIJI在愛情旅館打工時偶爾會看見幾個的那種。

「怕你寂寞就來啦！」TIAJI痞痞地笑道，拎高手上的袋子，裡面啤酒、香菸、零嘴和租來的錄影帶無一不缺，「帶著鬼片來陪你。」

YOSHIKI聽了又好氣又好笑，搥了TAIJI一拳，有點後悔上次說溜嘴讓他知道自己怕鬼，「看在酒的份上，放你進來。」

進門後，TAIJI立刻走到冷氣風口，閉上眼猛往自己身上搧風，「啊——你家冷氣果然最棒了！」

「你們店裡又客滿啦？」

「夏天昆蟲多，精蟲衝腦的傢伙也多。借我住兩天行嗎？」

「算你運氣好，我這兩天剛好排休，我們就玩通宵吧！」YOSHIKI說著接過整疊錄影帶，搬到電視前，跪在地上開始挑選。

TAIJI點起一支菸，雖然認識不過幾個月，但在所有朋友中，他現在最愛找YOSHIKI，不是因為這間公寓最高級，而是這個人和他個性最合拍。可惜他們想做的音樂類型差太遠，不然一起玩團應該很有意思。

「啊！你為什麼每次都要借這種的！」YOSHIKI拿起其中一盒，看見封面後嚇得立刻翻過來蓋在地上。

另一個可惜的地方就是看電影的口味了吧？不過這個嘛！可以訓練。

「恐怖電影的音樂很帥呀！可以激發很多靈感呢！玩金屬的怎麼能不看恐怖片？」

「我才不要，這種的最後看，先看這些！」YOSHIKI很快把錄影帶分成恐怖片和非恐怖片兩堆，然後開了啤酒放起第一部來。

TAIJI覺得跟YOSHIKI一起看電影簡直太有意思，他流一行淚，YOSHIKI能哭掉半盒衛生紙；他笑到不小心嗆了兩口啤酒，YOSHIKI就笑得滿臉鼻涕眼淚滾到地上爬不起來，看到最後他都不知道自己到底是在看電影還是看YOSHIKI了。

YOSHIKI覺得TAIJI挑的電影真合他的胃口，看得特別開心，不過到了凌晨，非恐怖片全都看完了，他就發覺自己錯了，夜深人靜的看恐怖片豈不更可怕？但TAIJI已經興致高昂地按下播放鍵了，他也只好撐起男人的面子硬是跟著看了。至於看到驚悚畫面時他尖聲大叫往TAIJI胸口鑽的丟臉事，他一律歸咎給了酒精，儘管TAIJI揚了揚眉毛一個字也沒信。

兩人一部接著一部看，到凌晨最後一卷錄影帶播完自動退出來時，他們早已一個躺地上、一個躺沙發不省人事了。

*

YOSHIKI再次醒來已是隔天下午兩點，事實上他是被吵醒的。睜開眼，他發現TAIJI在他家翻箱倒櫃。

「你幹啥啊？櫃子裡沒藏女人也沒有黃書，你就甭找了，要擼拿時尚雜誌去。」說完他丟了一本過去，雜誌滑到TAIJI腳邊。

「我在你心中就這個形象啊？」TAIJI把雜誌撿起來搧風。

「不然你找啥？廁所沒紙的話這裡有。」

「所以你醒來第一件事不是擼管就是拉屎？看你架上那一排古典唱片還以為你生活多高尚呢！」

「切！你的人生才是擼管跟拉屎組成的，我醒來第一件事是這個！」說著YOSHIKI點燃一支菸。

「我說你家到底有沒有吃的啊？」TAIJI低下頭又往櫃子裡找，他是來過YOSHIKI幾次，但通常都是睡到上班前直接走人，所以家裡具體有什麼東西他還是第一次領教。

不，應該說缺少什麼。

「櫃子裡有泡麵。」

「我看到啦！就泡麵？我是說肉啊、豆腐啊，連米都沒有。」

「不會做，我只買現成的跟五分鐘可以搞定的食物。」

「那總會炒飯、做漢堡，或煮味噌火鍋吧？只要是人就做得出來吧？也沒水果。」

「我不是人，是藝術家。」

「行了吧？你餓死先。我剛剛還想說你家刀子真漂亮，跟新的一樣⋯⋯」

「我家有刀子啊？」

「你還不知道？」

「那天美工刀不見了找了我半天，早知道有得用就不出門了，我刀子擺哪呀？」YOSHIKI說著起身走過去，光腳踩到了地板上的零食渣，皺起眉頭抬腳來清。

「這裡呀！說真的，你平常都吃泡麵？」

「平常吃外面，要是作詞作曲停不下來連續吃泡麵五、六餐也有，這牌子很好吃的，明星嗩吶牌醬油口味，你試試！急的話乾啃也很好吃。」

「有急成這樣的嗎？乾啃⋯⋯這麵比肋骨還硬你也啃得下去？」TAIJI皺眉拿起泡麵，伸出另一手往YOSHIKI小腹摸去，「嘖嘖！怪不得瘦成這樣⋯⋯」

「哇！很癢！別碰！」YOSHIKI邊躲邊拿菸去擋，但TAIJI哪裡怕菸，菸在他手臂上捻熄了他也沒吭一聲。

「你這樣再寫兩首曲子就要進棺材啦！」

「進就進！我曲子寫好了會自己掀開棺蓋爬出來，用不著你操心。」YOSHIKI說，走回客廳找他的打火機，「你餓了自己想辦法吧！玄關桌上有現金，我還不餓，啊，不過要是順路的話幫我買街角那家壽司也行。」

*

半小時後，TAIJI提了兩大袋東西回來，YOSHIKI已經把客廳清理得乾乾淨淨，垃圾全消失了，取而代之的是滿桌的譜。

「哇！你買了啥？」

「都在這了。」

「怎麼沒壽司呀？」

「因為不順路。」

「你都出門了幫買一下會死？我都說那麼清楚了。」YOSHIKI噘嘴不滿道，他曲子寫一半卡了正煩躁。

「你說順路就買，我剛才說了不順路呀！而且天這麼熱，壽司買回來都不新鮮了，你要吃改天店裡吃吧！」

「我那樣說就是我現在想吃壽司的意思。」YOSHIKI執拗道。

「哇！誰懂啊？平常講話這麼直，遇到想要的東西忽然委婉個屁！」

「TOSHI都懂。」YOSHIKI小聲抱怨。

「TOSHI誰啊？你女友？」

「男的啦！」

「你還有男友了？」

「你去死。」

「我要死了誰幫你做菜？」

「你還會做菜？」

「是人都會做的，大藝術家。」

「好厲害呀！看不出來你還會做菜。」

「我才看不出來你怎麼活到現在的。」

「我這體質死不了的，說起來我以前還跳過海沒死呢！啊，還出過車禍，後座的人都骨折了我卻毫髮無傷喔！」

TAIJI瞪著這個疑似有自虐傾向的人，放棄了掙扎，「行吧！那你別吃了，我做自個兒的。」

「你要做啥？」

「做咖哩飯。洗米總會吧？來，幫忙。」

YOSHIKI雖然任性，但伸手幫忙從不吝嗇，只是不得其法的時候也是有的。

「喂！洗米的時候不要抽菸啊！你當菸渣是芝麻啊？」

「TAI醬，我餓了，有什麼可以先吃兩口嗎？」YOSHIKI說著分心往袋子裡找，拿出了看見的第一個東西，「馬鈴薯能生吃嗎？」

「不能，」TAIJI把馬鈴薯搶了回來，「要毒死你簡直太容易。」

YOSHIKI拿出了看見的第二個東西，「那胡蘿蔔總可以生吃吧？我看兔子都這樣吃。」

「行啊！你愛當兔子就當吧！」TAIJI看也懶得看了，隨口應道，他就是做個飯而已，可沒打算兼人母。

「TAIJI⋯⋯咬不斷。」

TAIJI回頭，只見YOSHIKI直接把麥克風一般粗的紅蘿蔔往嘴裡塞，試圖生啃。

「啊！你有什麼毛病！整根塞進去！暴牙就是這樣長出來的我告訴你。」

「好痛啊⋯⋯」

一團混亂之中，咖哩飯總算是完成了。

「太好吃了！TAIJI！你今天起就住我家吧！我明天還要吃這個。」

「當我煮飯婆啊？」

「反正你不是沒地方住？」

「喔？你求我我就住。」

「神經病，愛住不住隨便你。」

*

隔了一陣子，YOSHIKI又撥了通電話給TAIJI。

「TAI醬，你在幹嘛？我悶了，喝酒去不去？」

「請我我就去呀！」

「行啊！就上回那間店。」

見了面。

「靠，你幾天沒洗澡了？」

「不知道。」

「你們旅館不是能洗澡嗎？」

「這陣子店裡翻修，被放無薪假啦！」

「所以你⋯⋯睡公園？」YOSHIKI從TAIJI衣服上拔出一片葉子，「你有病啊？沒地方住不會來找我？就說了我公寓讓你住還睡公園。嘖！臭死了，誰要跟你喝酒，走！跟我回家洗澡。」

「跟你回家洗澡？哈哈哈！你先把下面閹了，再隆個乳，我就跟你一起洗。」

「你去死吧！」

*

在愛情旅館打工的TAIJI什麼奇怪的故事都看過，流浪美青年被富二代撿去開房間他見多了，只是沒想到有一天自己竟成了主角。

TAIJI忽然有點擔心走出浴室門之後會發生什麼奇怪的事情，說他和YOSHIKI熟，其實也就是喝酒、看電影、聊音樂的關係。說來奇怪，他們倆除了那天那句「要擼拿時尚雜誌去」外，完全沒聊過性愛或女人的話題，男人見面不聊女人的話題其實滿少見的，但不知道為什麼，他看見YOSHIKI的臉就不想提女人，所以這傢伙會不會其實私底下有什麼不為人知的性癖他就不得而知了。

平時溫軟，站上舞台就性情大變，酒後暴力傾向也很嚴重⋯⋯算起來，好像挺值得擔心的？不過論打架，他倒是不怕，從小到大打架他贏的比輸的多太多了，唯一的問題就是：那麼美一張臉他捨得揍下去嗎？

腦子裡才正想著那個人美麗的臉，浴簾外就傳來與之不服的粗野吼聲和狂暴的搥門聲，「TAIJI你要洗到什麼時候？快給我滾出來！我要上廁所！」

「你早不上晚不上，老子脫了衣服你就要上，你ㄚ的有病吧？」TAIJI身上全是泡泡，這會兒只好胡亂沖起來。

「你才有病！別人都過完兩輩子了，你還在裡頭洗澡，還不快出來！我很急！」

「急就尿褲子上吧！我得把公園的病菌弄乾淨嘛！不就是怕病死你那孱弱的身體⋯⋯」他也不顧泡沫沖乾淨沒，拿了浴巾就開始包，「而且剛才不就跟你說我可能會洗很久，問你要不要先用了，果然節奏會飄的人都喜歡把別人的話當耳邊風。」

「我剛才腦子裡都是曲子啥也沒聽見，TAIJI，快啊⋯⋯忍不住了！」

TAIJI開門，被YOSHIKI一把扯了出去，浴室地板都是他身上滴下來的水，讓他險些滑跤。「哇啊！你慢點，地很滑。」

「去去去！快出去，再不走我尿噴你身上。」YOSHIKI擦過他身子急急擠進浴室，門也沒關就開始解褲子。

TAIJI也懶得幫他關門，只是轉身走開前不經意地往YOSHIKI的褲頭瞥了一眼。

哎？還真看不出來，明明人長得那麼瘦。

*

TAIJI圍著一條浴巾走回客廳，覺得濕漉漉的長褐髮黏在背上十分不舒服，他兩手伸向後頸整理著，這時大門忽然開了。

一名頂著和YOSHIKI同款金色小鬈髮的年輕男子走了進來，穿了白襯衫、黑背心、黑西褲，手上卻提了一個怎麼看都是女用的午餐袋，他看呆了，不知道這個違和感該從何吐槽起。怎麼同一個髮型在YOSHIKI身上是希臘美少年，在這個人身上就成了市場大媽呢？市場大媽穿全套酒保制服又是幹啥？

「YO醬！你的譜掉我家了，今天洗床單的時候發現的⋯⋯你是誰？」

TAIJI想了下自己現在看起來的樣子，然後說：「我是他招的男妓。」

「啊？」

看著眼前的男子一臉困惑，TAIJI覺得相當滿足。

「TAIJI，你牙膏蓋能不能蓋一下啊？咦？TOSHI？」

被呼喚的兩人同時開口：

「你男友？」

「你男妓？」

接著同時被YOSHIKI踹了出去。

*

互不相識的兩人蹲在門口，不，照理說TAIJI應該在台上看過這個人，但他記得YOSHIKI團裡的人各個帶殺氣，哪有這麼一個大媽？

「TOSHI。」大媽伸出手，笑了一下露出兩顆虎牙，立刻變成萌弟弟，看了就想捏他的臉捏到哭的那種。

「TAIJI。」TAIJI伸手回握，同時發覺萌弟弟手上有繭，他越發困惑了，因為那不是彈吉他、貝斯的繭，是做粗活的繭。

「所以你真的是他招的⋯⋯」TOSHI皺著眉頭，百思不得其解。

TAIJI大笑，現在又覺得眼前的傢伙不是萌弟弟而是萌犬了，眼睛水汪汪特別笨又特別可愛那種觀賞用犬，「你是本來腦袋就有問題還是跟他在一起之後腦袋才出問題的？」

「我不是他男友。」

「我也不是他男妓。」

「啊！」TOSHI忽然大叫，「我是不是在LIVE HOUSE看過你？」

「我彈貝斯的。」

「啊！海膽頭的TAIJI！」

「⋯⋯」TAIJI一時無語，一般不都說刺蝟頭嗎？被叫成海膽頭瞬間有種攻擊力被藐視的感覺。

「你在台上超帥的，手臂肌肉也好棒啊！」

這話倒是中聽，TAIJI說著伸出裸臂，施力讓肌肉鼓起來，「要摸嗎？」

「哇啊！好硬啊！真好。」

TAIJI再次大笑，「我喜歡你這傢伙。」

這句話說完的同時，YOSHIKI正好開門，兩人的屁股被大門一頂，雙雙往前仆地。

「你們倆有病啊？蹲我家門口談情說愛？」

「男妓被男友招了，吃醋？」TAIJI爬起來說。

「你要不要明天就滾出我家？」

「咦？你們住一起啊？」TOSHI一臉驚訝又羨慕。

「因為我喜歡吃海膽嘛！」YOSHIKI笑道。

TOSHI噗哧一笑，然後噘起嘴，「我也喜歡海膽的說。」

「喂喂！現在還真當我是男妓呀？」TAIJI說，這會兒開始想不通為何自己好好一個男子漢會被希臘美少年和萌犬調戲。

「啊，我得走了，YO醬，這是你忘的譜，我去上班了。」

「喔，謝了。」

「下次見啊！TAIJI。」

「下次見！TOSHI。」TAIJI看著TOSHI的背影微笑，他喜歡這種見第一次見面就好好記住別人的人。當然，如果可以把大媽頭改造一下就更好了。

「你認識TOSHI？」YOSHIKI問。

「認識。」

「怎麼認識的？」

「光著身子在別人家遇見的。」

「哈？為什麼會⋯⋯」YOSHIKI疑惑著，然後忽然懂了，「剛認識就說剛認識嘛！」

*

「總之，你住我家吧！」

「行，但我只做飯，不付房租、不付伙食費，出門吃飯也你出錢，不過只要是在家吃，你想吃啥我都能做給你。」

YOSHIKI皺眉。

這個人很會談條件啊？這不是好處全拿去了嗎？不過要說虧，他也不見得就虧。他不缺錢，只缺創作心情，要是沒吃上滿意的，他心情差就寫不出東西，所以難得有個天上掉下來還懂他胃口的人，也算撿到的財富吧？

「就這麼說定了！你上次說的味噌火鍋今天做一個吧！」

TAIJI笑了開來，覺得YOSHIKI果然跟他合拍，他今天正好也想吃味噌火鍋。


	3. 02 不划算的交易

TOSHI覺得TAIJI實在太帥了，簡直和他不是一個世界的人。沒有化妝，也沒有舞台衣服，單單一頭濕漉漉的頭髮，一條白色浴巾，裸胸上沾著水珠這樣站在那裡，就帥得像模特、像藝術品。

這才是男人該有樣子啊！要怎麼樣才能像TAIJI那麼帥呢？

只可惜這個美好印象在YOSHIKI說出那句話後就被妒意淹沒了。

YO醬和這個人住在一起？不是才認識幾個月嗎？

高中畢業他和YOSHIKI決定一起來東京搞樂團那會兒，他就提議過兩人同住，被YOSHIKI拒絕了，問理由，只說想一個人住，再問，便說了他太吵，跟他住鐵定煩死，於是他就沒糾纏了。

後來他知道YOSHIKI住的地方有多高級後，才明白YOSHIKI沒答應是對他的體貼，畢竟那間公寓的房租，即便對分他也付不起。他一份酒保工作除了還調音學校的學貸，還得支撐練團室、試聽帶、舞台妝髮服飾的費用，最開始的時候甚至要攤LIVE HOUSE賣不出去的票錢，後來請親友團來幫忙助陣後雖然好多了，但事後喝酒聚餐又是一筆開銷。貧困的日子直到他一年制調音學校畢業後，白天多兼了份工地的差才好一些。

所以看著TAIJI，那個技術好、身材好又有錢的帥哥，他真是一句話都不想多聊。其實他習慣提早，距離上班時間根本綽綽有餘，但即便有再多時間，他都不願站在原地繼續看高富帥二人組啃食自己的心。

*

同居第一天YOSHIKI就覺得這樁交易虧了，因為TAIJI彈貝斯實在太帥了。

「TAIJI！你加入X吧！」

「不要，我不玩你們那種過家家遊戲，龐克是小男孩的玩意兒，男人就要做『猶太祭司』樂團那種音樂。」

「不行，那我要把這當作你住進來的條件。」

「太慢了，你昨天就該提的，今天晚了，男子漢大丈夫一言九鼎絕無反悔。」

於是YOSHIKI只能咬牙切齒，心癢難耐地繼續聽TAIJI性感又美妙的貝斯。他覺得要是TAIJI不是個會吐槽、會翻白眼的活人，而是自動彈奏的樂器，他光是坐在這裡就能聽到高潮。

「啊！可惡！我反悔了！你閹了我吧！」YOSHIKI終於放聲叫道。

「啊？行，來啊！你知道我手藝很好的，保證給你閹得漂漂亮亮的！」

「靠！不要過來，給我滾開！」

*

TAIJI很意外YOSHIKI會同意他開出來的同居條件，其實他不是故意獅子大開口，只是如果YOSHIKI日常外食都是街角那家壽司店的價位，他得要賣身才有辦法跟這個人平攤生活費。

真是幸運，他活到現在好像還沒有這麼好的事情在他身上發生過。

不過同居第一天，TAIJI就發現這交易沒這麼划算。他的工作不止煮飯，還兼保姆。

「你今晚不是有班？再不出發來得及嗎？」

「我曲子寫到一半，現在不能走。」

「不能走也得走，想被開除嗎？」

「開除就開除吧！誰怕誰？」

「男子漢要也要自己離職，被開除算什麼？」

「啊！可惡！」YOSHIKI起身準備出發。

「假髮呢？不用帶嗎？」

「忘了，在哪？」YOSHIKI接過TAIJI遞上的假髮。

「錢呢？喂！不要再叫我騎車去接你回來了！」

正要關門的YOSHIKI回頭從玄關桌上摸了一把再一次衝出去。

YOSHIKI出門後，TAIJI轉回頭來伸手拿酒要喝，才發覺剛才分心把菸渣抖酒裡面去了。

嘖！這人怎麼這麼教人不放心？

*

同居一週後，TAIJI發現他的工作還兼感情諮詢。

「你不是說今天要和女友約會？怎麼這麼早回來？」TAIJI把鬼片暫停，從沙發仰頭問。

「飯吃一半想到曲子，手邊沒譜可以寫就回來了。」YOSHIKI說著衣服也沒換就拿了桌上那疊空白五線譜開始寫。

「啥？你把女友扔餐廳裡就回來了？」

「我寫好再跟她道歉吧！你現在別說話，再不寫我就要忘了。」

這肯定要分手。TAIJI挑眉想著，順手把鬼片關了做晚餐去，這傢伙肯定要寫完譜才會發覺自己有多餓。

他猜得果然沒錯，YOSHIKI那段旋律寫完後，馬上喊餓，女朋友的電話也打不通了。

「TAI醬，為什麼女人這麼難搞？」

「你把心都給音樂了，女人當然難搞。」TAIJI淡定切他的菜。

「男人事業第一有啥不對？」

「沒啥不對，事業好的男人沒女友的多得是，有犧牲才有所得，簡單得很。」

「我兩邊都想要啊！鐵定有方法的吧？」

「有啊！」

「啥方法？」

「搞男人。你的話肯定很受歡迎的，來，我剛洗好刀子，讓我閹了你吧！」

「哇啊啊啊啊！走開啦！你這殺人魔！」

*

同居一個月後，TAIJI對YOSHIKI開口閉口都是TOSHI感到相當疲憊，他不過就是問問今天午餐要吃啥，這人都能扯到TOSHI，若不是他跟TOSHI打過照面，他絕對一口咬定TOSHI就是這傢伙的男朋友。

那兩人的喜好根本有一半都是重複的，TAIJI現在已經知道他倆都喜歡拉麵、壽司、咖哩、漢堡、納豆、海膽、豆腐、布丁、草莓、泡芙⋯⋯而且之所以共同喜歡，無非就是一個推薦給另一個，從此以後見面就一起吃這樣。而同樣的模式也體現在他們聽的專輯、看的書、嚮往的服裝品牌上面，他深深覺得這兩人會頂同一個髮型絕非偶然。

不過TAIJI還是相信，若是YOSHIKI真的要交男友，肯定會找比他高、比他有男人味，而且安靜沉穩的，絕對不會找一隻活蹦亂跳的小型犬。

但也因為莫名其妙得知了TOSHI的大半喜好，現在TOSHI每次見他都兩眼散發著接近戀愛的光芒，不僅常來高級公寓蹭飯，知道他被放無薪假後還介紹了自己在做的工地零工給他。

都夏天了，這萌犬還在發情是怎麼回事？

算了，狗就是這樣吧？誰餵牠牠就認誰主，沒節操的。

開始一起汗流浹背地做工後，他意外地發現TOSHI雖然手臂沒肌肉，身高也不如他和YOSHIKI，但胸肌特別厚實漂亮。

難怪YOSHIKI老愛往別人胸口撞，想來又是被TOSHI慣出來的吧？TOSHI那個胸被撞了不會痛，他可是都要被撞出瘀青了啊！

*

TOSHI還沒發現打從TAIJI住進YOSHIKI家起，自己造訪的頻率忽然大增。

一切起於有天凌晨他睡得正香被一通派出所打來的電話吵醒，原來YOSHIKI和TAIJI在街頭跟人打架，打進了警局，需要有人把他們領出來。他百般不情願地領完人後，TAIJI主動做了宵夜給他吃答謝，然後他的心就被收買了。

他誤會TAIJI了，原來不是小開，是流浪街頭的硬漢呀！好帥！

而且居然還會做菜，啊，會做料理的男人最帥了！

*

TAIJI覺得和YOSHIKI住挺好的，就是吵了點，因為YOSHIKI練鼓練琴就是一整個早上，但他忍受噪音的能力特別強，畢竟在三個孩子的家裡長大，而借宿愛情旅館時，更是什麼撓心的噪音都忍受過，樂器聲算什麼呢？只是當鼓點開始擾亂他穩定的心跳時，他就抓狂了。

TAIJI撞開房門，「你他媽節奏又飄了啊！」

「嗚哇啊啊啊！你不要突然衝進來啊！」YOSHIKI嚇得從鼓凳上跌了下去。

「你以為你在彈鋼琴啊？還玩漸快、漸慢咧！」

「我知道啦！不用你管！」YOSHIKI把鼓凳舉起來往門口砸，TAIJI用房門擋住了。

反正鐵定又是練啥東西遇上瓶頸了，人很累又在那邊硬闖，TAIJI早就見怪不怪。

「你倒是休息一下吃個飯吧？連續打鼓打那麼久腦袋都要震壞了。」

「不要你管！滾！」

*

不過YOSHIKI也有像天使一般安靜的時候，那就是作曲時。只是有時候太過安靜了，散發出一種寂寞的氣息，讓人不禁想靠過去坐在他身邊。

「你曲子裡怎麼這麼多鋼琴？」TAIJI靠在YOSHIKI身旁，拿起一張剛寫好的譜。

「那是吉他。」

「吉他你不寫吉他譜寫五線譜？好歹寫簡譜也容易看一些。」

「我習慣了，這樣寫快。」

「你寫得快，但看的人得數這些豆芽菜數多久？難怪你成天找不到吉他手，會看這種譜的吉他手天底下有幾個啊？你去旁邊五藏野音樂大學裡撈吧！」

「TOSHI都看得懂啊！」

「TOSHI只要看主唱譜就好了，當然看得懂！」

「以前TOSHI是負責吉他的，而且他整個譜都看得懂。我沒說過嗎？他在調音學校上學，啊，不對，現在應該畢業了，嗯？那他現在白天都在幹嘛呀？算了，不知道，他就愛搞神秘。」

「他白天在工地打工啊！你不知道啊？」

「啊？是噢！」

對，話題又跑到TOSHI身上了，你們倆連體嬰嗎？TAIJI再一次頭疼。

但這讓他忽然覺得改天是否要好好重新認識一下TOSHI，怎麼萌犬除了撒嬌討食還會翻筋斗跟跳火圈？

為了不要輸給萌犬，TAIJI只好秉持人類的尊嚴硬著頭皮看起譜來。

「操！這段是啥鬼？這東西彈不出來啊！」

「哇！你不要在我譜上改。」

「我不改你倒是去找三條手臂六根手指的吉他手彈給你聽啊！你自己看一遍，這是什麼毛？」

「等我曲子寫好再來想指法的問題嘛！」YOSHIKI抽走那張譜放回桌上。

「你就是作曲都不拿樂器光憑空想像才會有這問題。」

「被樂器限制住就不有趣了呀！樂器本來就是為了曲子而生的吧？」

「行行行，你大哲學家。」

TAIJI拿了YOSHIKI的吉他開始撥弄，終於想了一個實現那張譜的辦法。

「成了成了，這樣搞就能彈出來，這張要是不能寫你拿別的紙給我吧！我補個註解在上面，不然你的吉他手拿到這譜鐵定要瘋掉。」

「TAIJI。」YOSHIKI忽然一臉感動地看向TAIJI。

「幹啥？別用那眼神看我，噁心。」

「加入X吧！」

「不加！」

*

被YOSHIKI喊加入X喊那麼多次，TAIJI開始覺得有罪惡感，不過比起貝斯手，他覺得YOSHIKI更需要有人協助編曲。

於是，當做白吃白住的回饋，TAIJI又自願多攬了一項工作，而這是所有工作裡最吃力不討好的一項。因為他倆都是用身體溝通的類型，遇上這種得用語言溝通的事情經常沒轍。

YOSHIKI扭捏地把譜拿到TAIJI面前，「寫好了，幫我看看好嗎？」

TAIJI看著一堆潦草的音符就皺眉，「你彈給我聽吧！」

「都寫上面了。」

「我看這種譜慢，你彈給我聽。」TAIJI用下巴比了一下牆邊的吉他，他有耐心，但他不喜歡浪費時間。

「我彈不起來。」

「那你哼給我聽，我耳COPY。」TAIJI起身自己去拿吉他。

「我不唱歌的。」

「⋯⋯你這個人怎麼這麼麻煩？」

「還是你找TOSHI哼給你聽？」

「你人跟譜都在我眼前，我還得去找TOSHI？」

「反正我不唱歌。」

「⋯⋯我看就是了。」TAIJI摸摸鼻子拿起譜，他覺得這架要是打起來，他鐵定不會輸，偏偏吵嘴總是吵不贏。

等他看完了，YOSHIKI忽然說，「對了，我用鋼琴彈給你聽就好啦！」

「啊！你腦子有洞是吧？都看完了你現在才說。」TAIJI氣得都想把琴頭捏斷了。

YOSHIKI笑，但看起來也不像故意的，「寫得怎麼樣？」

「寫得真他媽詭異，最後一頁這是要暴走到哪裡去呀？你倒是看一下你前兩頁寫的東西啊！這還是同一條曲子嗎？」

「這是創新，沒人敢寫的東西我就敢。」

「你想寫曠世巨作？瘋子。你首先得有東西把它們連在一起，連不起來就是垃圾。」

「連在一起？什麼意思？哪裡斷了你說？」

「不是斷了，就像話說了一半然後後面全擠在一起，不對，這麼說太粗略了，應該說⋯⋯」TAIJI往沙發背上一靠，倒著看架上那一排唱片，「你讓我想想⋯⋯」

YOSHIKI開窗抽起菸來，窗外傳來的車聲讓TAIJI猛地一拍大腿。

「我想到了！就像新幹線跑著跑著忽然一群大象橫闖了過去！」

YOSHIKI沒被菸嗆到，但他把整根菸噴到樓下去了。

*

TAIJI之前寫過一首曲子給當紅的地下樂團「SABER TIGER」用，那樂團隊長就是HIDE，之後兩人偶有聯繫，例如今天。

HIDE八月要考美容師檢定，這會兒找TAIJI來當練習模特。

「你懂吧？就是新幹線走得好好的前面忽然竄出一大群大象橫跨鐵軌！有人這樣寫曲子的嗎！這絕對要車禍的！真不知道怎麼跟他說。」

「那就蓋一座上野動物園吧！」HIDE吹著口哨，一臉自在愉快地幫TAIJI做臉部按摩。

「上野⋯⋯啥？」

「大象跟新幹線搭不起來，那把老虎跟花豹也叫過去就好啦！大家咬在一起多開心？然後蓋一座動物園，動物園放在新幹線旁邊多好呀！」

「啊！有道理！我懂了！謝謝你！」

「嘿！別跑別跑，來來來，乖乖坐好，我幫你弄得漂漂亮亮再去見YOSHIKI。」

「弄得漂漂亮亮去見他幹嘛？」

但HIDE沒回答，自顧自地感嘆起來：「啊，好想去動物園跟老虎玩啊！」

*

半夜TAIJI衝回家想告訴YOSHIKI怎麼改時，卻發現那人光著上身、全是冷汗倒在鼓座邊喘不過氣來。一摸額頭，高燒。

他火速把人揹起來送急診，但多半是HIDE給他畫的詭異大濃妝惹的禍，到都處招不到車，情急之下他只能仰仗雙腿衝去急診室。奔向醫院的途中他一路碎唸，只是背上的人意識模糊也不知道聽進了幾句。

「便當都做給你了，不吃找死嗎？」

「你今天連續練了幾個小時的鼓？」

「你昨晚是不是又洗頭沒吹頭髮？」

「就跟你說練完鼓不要脫上衣、不要把冷氣調到最強，會感冒的，這下信了吧？」

啊！這個人，放著不管絕對會死啊！

把YOSHIKI交給醫生後，TAIJI懊惱地蹲在醫院走廊緊揪頭髮，他就知道人生沒這麼好的事，住進高級公寓不是賺到，是陷進一個爬不出來的泥淖。

*

到了一九八五年十月，已經喊不幹很久的貝斯手ATSUSHI正式退出X，吉他手EDDIE也離團了，樂團從五人變成三人讓YOSHIKI陷入低潮。

TAIJI看得又同情心氾濫起來，YOSHIKI對他這麼好，他在樂團上幫這人點忙好像也是應該的。但TAIJI真心覺得X的音樂太娘、太孩子氣，像嚎啕大哭向前衝的小姑娘，他拉不下臉做。

YOSHIKI說他和TOSHI討論過，想做融合龐克和重金屬的鞭擊金屬，TAIJI聽得一臉不可思議，只想問重金屬的部分在哪裡？融著融著就融化了吧？這兩個人肯定對世界有什麼誤解，鞭擊金屬要像「METALLICA」樂團那樣才對呀！

TAIJI想了半天，覺得這大概就像那兩人互相推薦愛吃的東西，然後從此見面就只吃那些不考慮別的一樣。一個眼睛看著天上，另一個犬隨主人，如果沒人過去把他們撥開來要他們看路，就會往奇怪的胡同一路衝到盡頭然後一起撞進牆壁吧？

太可惜了，這兩個傢伙有才，這兩個傢伙不只這樣。

TAIJI覺得自己也真多事，但他從小看到被傷害的人、看到自我傷害的人就沒法不站出來保護，於是隔了幾天，他主動提議了。

「我要帶人。」

「啥？」YOSHIKI一頭霧水。

「加入X。提案還有效吧？我有個配合很久的吉他手，叫HALLY，要我加入X，行！把TERRY踢了，換HALLY。」

「為什麼要帶他？」

「我遇過太多把貝斯當耳邊風的吉他手了，可沒空手把手再教一次，這傢伙跟我配合得好，帶上他省事多了。」TAIJI說，「何況我還得跟你配合，你那亂飄的節奏，若是再加上一個不聽我話的吉他手，得浪費多少時間磨合？」

「噢⋯⋯」YOSHIKI陷入沉思，TAIJI以為他在思考自己的話，沒想到想完了YOSHIKI問出口的卻是：「他是你男友嗎？」

TAIJI當下真想把白眼翻到後腦勺再也不要轉回來，「沒胸沒屁股的老子沒興趣！」

YOSHIKI倒在沙發上怨道：「你怎麼做啥都帶條件呀？我哪好意思趕走TERRY？從高中合作到現在欸⋯⋯」

「人生本來就是帶條件的，我才不信什麼一見鍾情，什麼天上掉下來的財富，什麼英雄拯救世界，我的人生都是犧牲換來的。」

「但你就信那些妖魔鬼怪？」YOSHIKI指向那一疊新租來的恐怖片。

「妖魔鬼怪多著呢！你身上搞不好也纏著一些只是你不知道。」

「啊啊！不要說！好可怕！」

「怎麼樣？收不收？」

「收！」YOSHIKI興奮地跳起來，兩人擊掌，一起去居酒屋慶祝。

TAIJI那晚放浪形骸喝得爛醉如泥，反正他早就栽進名為YOSHIKI的泥淖，不差這一口酒。


	4. 03 挖角

夜晚，錄影帶店的櫃檯站著一名細腿翹臀的年輕男子，黑色帽簷壓得甚低，帽子下是充沛的黑色長直髮，前半染了金棕，像極了漫畫裡邪門歪道組織的人物。他的右手在櫃檯上搔刮撥弄著，鞋尖在地面喀噠喀噠地蹬著某種節奏，嘴裡哼哼唧唧，左手則來回翻查借閱籃裡的證件和代碼卡。

戴著頭巾有點發福的店員也沒有招呼的意思，閒散地坐在一旁，思考著那個熟悉的節奏和旋律究竟在哪裡聽過。櫃檯下擺著一杯乍看像綠茶的兌水酒，店員撥開毛燥的長鬈髮，毫無顧忌地拿出來喝了一口。

PATA的口才是在錄影帶店練出來的，這口才說來微妙，畢竟他不是滔滔不絕的類型。PATA特別討厭講話，簡而言之就是懶，但在錄影帶店打工不能不向客人推薦影帶，所以他早練就一嘴好功夫，別人十句講得煽情狗血，他一句就能讓人噴淚、讓人捧腹，就是這麼精準到位，和他的吉他技巧如出一撤。而這口才三十多年後依然寶刀未老殺遍推特江湖，不過那就是後話了。

口才是被這份拿來糊口買門票錢的工作練出來了，但人並沒有給練勤奮，能挑早班PATA就挑早班。早班客人少，大多在登記、上架、清帶子，這些需要巧手卻不必開口的細活正符合他的個性，而空下來的傍晚時間，他便能盡情看棒球或上LIVE HOUSE混。

可惜天不從人願，今天跟他輪班的傢伙拉肚子，他只好臨時過來頂這龍蛇混雜的晚班，剛才應付完好一批三姑六婆的瘋女人後，他深深覺得自己今天的說話額度已經嚴重超支。

——這就是為什麼他現在理都不想理一下眼前這名形跡可疑的青年。

「恐怖片的比例微妙地變少了呢⋯⋯怎麼回事？交女朋友了嗎？」可疑青年像嚼著口香糖般口齒不清地喃喃自語。

後面一位牽著孩子的女客人看不出可疑青年究竟是不是在排隊，只好向PATA投以求救目光，PATA勉為其難再擠出一點說話額度，「請問需要為您服務嗎？」

黑色帽簷揚了起來，露出一張戴著平光眼鏡的清秀俊臉。

⋯⋯文藝青年？

「啊，不好意思，兩位先請！」文藝青年終於注意到身後的人，禮貌地微笑讓位。

⋯⋯有禮貌卻形跡可疑的文藝青年？

母女離開店面後，文藝青年一面碎碎念一面挑片，挑完又回來對照借閱籃裡的卡片，才終於把會員卡和錄影帶推過來結帳。

「不好意思，要借這些，麻煩您了。」

PATA瞄了一下會員卡上的名字，松本秀人，他記得他高中以來的朋友KYO曾說過「SABER TIGER」的團長HIDE就叫這個名字。

⋯⋯在舞台上吃生肉的文藝青年？

PATA覺得自己得了認知障礙。不過算了，反正他對人類沒什麼太大興趣。

那名或許是HIDE的文藝青年走了後，巨人隊擊出一支安打，PATA的注意力立刻被電視傳來的歡呼聲吸引過去，很快就忘了剛才的事情。

*

剛走了條龍，接著又來了隻蛇。這會兒另一名長髮男子走進錄影帶店，這是他第一次來這間店。由於宵夜由TAIJI掌廚，今天換YOSHIKI負責歸還到期的錄影帶，他在心中狠狠發誓，這次絕對一卷恐怖片都不借。

「啊！PATA！你居然在這裡工作！」YOSHIKI一進店門就指著PATA大叫。

巨人隊盜壘失敗，PATA無精打采地抬起頭來，「噢！YOSHIKI啊。」

「來幫X彈吉他吧！」YOSHIKI奔過來，把身體撐到櫃檯上，興致高昂地說。

「你團還沒散？」PATA精闢吐槽。

「我有TOSHI呀！」YOSHIKI仍像過去每一次一樣信心滿滿地回答。

PATA感受到一股比巨人隊盜壘失敗還要深得多的挫敗，兩年前他曾找YOSHIKI來他的團「JUDY」支援過幾次，那時還想把人抓來當固定隊員，沒想到這會兒他自己的團先解散了，不過他相信「JUDY」總有一天會重組的。

「現在TAIJI也加入了！還有個叫HALLY的吉他手。」YOSHIKI補充。

⋯⋯兩個都是待過「DEMENTIA」的人啊？

PATA覺得這個團員編制想來壽命也是不會太長，因此隨口一句打發YOSHIKI就又繼續看比賽了。

「支援可以，反正我現在閒。」

蛇也走了之後，PATA衷心盼望接下來都不要再有客人上門。他一邊看電視一邊把代碼卡依序插回YOSHIKI歸還的影帶盒裡，準備歸架，卻忽然覺得這些代碼有點熟悉，他翻查借閱籃，發覺剛才HIDE借走的影帶和YOSHIKI還的一模一樣。

吃生肉的跟蹤狂？

對了，YOSHIKI還的是TAIJI借的帶子⋯⋯

PATA揚起眉毛，從抽屜拿出登記簿查閱，發覺不只這次，幾個月以來HIDE借的全是TAIJI借過的帶子。

嗯，果然電影看得多，對人的第一印象也就特別準，形跡可疑就是形跡可疑，文藝不文藝、有沒有禮貌都一樣。

PATA闔上本子，收回他閱歷不深卻已經老氣橫秋的目光，又喝了一口兌水酒，決定把今天剩餘的說話額度都用來批評表現糟糕的打者。

啪！三振。

啊，想起來了。

剛才跟蹤狂哼的那首不是「SABER TIGER」也不是「DEMENTIA」的歌，而是X的〈紅〉吧？

PATA關掉電視，再也看不下去那場勝利無望的比賽，第一次覺得人生似乎比螢幕裡的東西有趣那麼一點點。

*

隔天，TAIJI做飯做到一半，電話響了，YOSHIKI接起電話。

「喂？啊，你好，我是X的YOSHIKI。嗯。不會，現在可以。啊，謝謝。臨時支援的話應該沒有問題，只要時間上⋯⋯嗯？那就抱歉了，我已經有X了。嗯，不會。好的，謝謝。」

YOSHIKI掛斷電話。

「誰啊？」TAIJI正在試湯的味道，揚眉問道。

「來挖角的，我說支援可以，但他們說希望以長期合作為目標。」YOSHIKI說，低頭去嗅冒著熱氣的湯。

「哪一團？」TAIJI舀了一口給YOSHIKI。

「好像叫『SABER TIGER』吧？那個人講話都含在嘴裡，我也不太確定。」

「誒？HIDE的團？」

「HIDE是誰？你認識？」

「他們很有名啊！等一下，你沒看過他們表演嗎？我還寫過曲子給他們。」

「誒？真的？我要聽！」

「等一下，所以你拒絕了『SABER TIGER』？」

「當然拒絕了啊！不管誰來都一樣，我不是有X了嗎？」

「『SABER TIGER』欸！」TAIJI用湯勺敲著流理台強調。

「他們很強？」YOSHIKI被激起了好奇心。

「如果X的程度在這裡，」TAIJI把左掌橫在胸前，接著右手把湯勺高舉過頭，「那『SABER TIGER』就在這裡。」

「那我們就把自己提升到這裡！」YOSHIKI說著跳起來，把手舉到比湯勺更高的地方。

TAIJI愣愣地看著YOSHIKI，納悶這傢伙的滿滿信心究竟都打哪來，但跟YOSHIKI在一起，似乎不可能的事情都會變成可能，這感覺挺好的，他喜歡。

兩人開動後，TAIJI又尋思起來，如果今天「SABER TIGER」找的是貝斯手，他會不會去呢？他跟HIDE的音樂性很合啊⋯⋯溝通也順暢，如果可以一起做音樂應該會很開心吧？

「TAIJI，再來一碗吧！」YOSHIKI一臉意猶未盡地遞出碗。

嗯，不過他也有X了。

*

TOSHI今天穿了短褲來練團，TAIJI看著那雙腿看了好久好久，怎麼也想不透這個人在想什麼。TOSHI的臉型很有男人味，要是髮型服裝弄一弄，再搞雙鞋補足身高鐵定帥得不行，但日常的TOSHI看起來就⋯⋯像精神病院走出來的。

TAIJI曾經仔細看過，TOSHI的腿沒有毛，得要把鼻頭貼上腿才看得見很細很細的毛。腿那麼白又沒腿毛還穿一件那麼娘的短褲，TAIJI當真想不透，這人難不成是彎的？

「你今天穿短褲啊？」TAIJI忍不住問。

「對呀！外面好熱！」TOSHI說，顧著吃他的漢堡。

TAIJI又看了TOSHI一會兒，終於想通那裡不對勁了。「你那條短褲是不是和XXX同款？」

「對呀！你也知道XXX？」TOSHI雙眼發亮，「她唱歌好好聽呀！」

「她不是女的嗎？」

「對啊！聲音好溫柔呀！聽了好像被抱在懷裡一樣，你懂吧？臉被夾在柔軟滑嫩的酥胸那樣，暖呼呼地擠呀擠⋯⋯」TOSHI一臉陶醉地說。

TAIJI覺得自己鐵定是瘋了才會覺得這個人是彎的。

「女人的褲子你也敢穿？」

「這件是中性款的，男女通用。」

「有看電視的人都知道那是女星的褲子吧？」

「有什麼關係嗎？」TOSHI又咬了一口漢堡，滿嘴肉渣地轉過來問。

「⋯⋯你愛穿就穿吧。」

能穿短褲的天氣過去之後，TOSHI的腿也曬黑了，看來是沒在注意保養或防曬。

大概還是個直的吧？

TAIJI想著想著於是下定了決心，某天他對TOSHI勾了勾手指。

「TOSHI，你過來。」

「嗯？要幹嘛？」

「你把衣服脫了。」

「嗯？」TOSHI露出萌弟弟式困惑。

「衣服褲子都脫了。」

「⋯⋯嗯？」

「不要嗯了，我做了下次的表演服給你試穿啦！」說著TAIJI拿出他改造過後的皮製舞台裝。

TOSHI換好服裝後，TAIJI拿起從HIDE那裡借來的美髮工具，從此市場大媽不復存在。

TAIJI整了整最後一撮還不到位的髮絲，看向鏡子裡的TOSHI，笑道：「你啊，這樣帥多了。」

「TAIJI。」被讚美的TOSHI一臉喜孜孜似地仰頭望向身後的TAIJI，綻開虎牙燦爛的笑容。

「幹啥？」TAIJI低頭。

「以後我的身體就交給你了！」

⋯⋯萌弟弟講話都這麼沒節操的嗎？

*

TOSHI心底特不是滋味，以前舉凡稍微有點血腥暴力的錄影帶，YOSHIKI都拒絕跟他看，然而跟TAIJI住一起後，何止血腥暴力？驚悚片甚至鬼片都看。再來就是便當，YOSHIKI不帶便當的，但今天，TAIJI從袋子裡拿出兩個便當來，和YOSHIKI一人一個，舉止甜蜜得像熱戀中的小情侶。

「啊，好香啊⋯⋯真好，還有便當。」TOSHI兩眼發光地感嘆。

「羨慕了？求我我就做一個給你。」TAIJI跩跩一笑。

「TAI醬最好了！人帥手藝又好！拜託嘛！」TOSHI立刻雙手合十歪過腦袋，語氣也跟著嗲起來。

「哎呀？這麼會說話，再說兩句來聽聽？」TAIJI得意了，翹起二郎腿，勾了勾手指。

「品味好，懂得生活，還有一顆溫柔的心，這樣的男人做出來的便當，光是聞香味就要醉啦！TAI醬是我心目中的人間極品男子漢！」

TAIJI被說得頸子泛紅，嘴硬道：「行吧行吧！明天勉為其難幫你做一個。」

「哇！」TOSHI笑得兩顆虎牙閃亮閃亮。

「對了，我今天弄的炸蝦很成功喔！來吧！請你，」TAIJI從自己的便當裡夾起炸蝦，「啊——」

「啊——」TOSHI傾過身來張嘴，「唔哇！超好吃！」

YOSHIKI一直在旁邊看著沒說話，覺得TOSHI看TAIJI的眼神特別詭異，以前TOSHI只用這眼神看過崇拜的女星，對男的？沒有。

「TOSHI，鑰匙還我。」YOSHIKI開口。

「誒？為什麼？」TOSHI滿嘴炸蝦，口齒不清地問。

「要給TAIJI。下週開始我要去上駕訓班，在家時間更短了，他回家會沒人開門。」

「咳⋯⋯咳！」TOSHI被炸皮碎屑嗆到了，「你們不⋯⋯再打一副嗎？」

「最近太忙了，一直忘記，總之先還我吧！」

TOSHI伸手擦了擦嘴，找出鑰匙，「喏，在這。」

YOSHIKI看著TOSHI油膩膩的手，皺起了眉頭，也不伸手接就把頭轉向TAIJI，後者不明所以地接過鑰匙。

TOSHI把嘴角的屑屑舔進嘴裡，看著YOSHIKI低下頭用筷子把便當裡的蛋黃攪得稀爛，覺得心情略微複雜。

TAIJI收好鑰匙後，發現他做給YOSHIKI的便當被攪成了炒飯，忍不住說：「有你這樣吃飯的啊？」

「有你這樣做人的啊？」YOSHIKI賭氣道。

「我？我怎麼了我？」TAIJI一頭霧水。

*

那天練團結束後，TAIJI的工作量又增加了，按YOSHIKI說的，以後只要是練團時間，他得做全團的飯。

TAIJI覺得莫名奇妙，要給他新頭銜，再怎麼說也該是副團長才對呀！他以前可也是當過團長的人，現下竟變成了管飯的？他給YOSHIKI做飯是換宿、是維持團長的性命；他給TOSHI做飯是報恩、是換幾個笑話維持個好心情。他為什麼得管全團的飯？其他人有給他地方住嗎？其他人有對他笑嗎？

其實愛情旅館早就翻修完畢，TAIJI也回去工作了，他大可離開YOSHIKI家，回歸過去的生活模式，省去煮飯、車伕、保姆、感情咨詢等工作。但不知為何，他選擇了留下。

YOSHIKI的駕訓班開始後，TAIJI和YOSHIKI的見面時間變少了，吵架次數卻一點也沒有下降，因為他帶進來的HALLY只待了一個月，就跑回「DEMENTIA」了，TAIJI怎麼跟他講都講不通，YOSHIKI說算了，心不在X的人就不用留了。然而YOSHIKI回去請TERRY，TERRY也不願意回來。

接下來的日子裡，吉他手來來去去，進過X的每一個人都對TAIJI的廚藝讚不絕口，卻沒人留得下來。過大的練習量會嚇跑野心不夠強的人，但野心強的人往往要跟他們吵音樂性、吵行銷方向、吵分潤方式。

每走一個人，江古田公寓裡的氣壓就越低，丁點小事都能成為他們遷怒對方的導火線，結果就成了見面的時間大部分都在吵架。

TAIJI開始不想回家了。

*

不行，這件事得解決！

TAIJI頭痛起來。他明明是來做音樂的，怎麼現在煩惱的卻是缺乏詞彙？

為什麼TOSHI跟YOSHIKI就不吵架呢？而且他跟YOSHIKI吵架的時候，TOSHI不僅不勸架、不評理，還不站邊，總自己拿出一本書在旁默默地看，一臉「渾水我不淌」的模樣。

嘖！這人怎麼這麼令人生氣？這是不是你的團呀？

⋯⋯慢著，看書？

TAIJI決定殺到TOSHI家。

「TOSHI！」

「喔！稀客！歡迎歡迎！」

TAIJI小學就知道自己不愛看書了，高中更是只念了一年便決定今生只與音樂為伍，但現在他卻坐在TOSHI的書架前，跟那一排片假名的西洋翻譯文學大眼瞪小眼，據說有的是從英文翻的，有的是法文，但在他看來光書名就全是密碼。他挑了一本書名最短的抽了出來，打開，又放回去，再抽一本，打開，再放回去。

「有沒有哪一本漢字比較少啊？」

「咦？我看的時候沒注意耶！」TOSHI說，「啊，漢字少的你可以看童話，在那邊。」

TAIJI看向書架，又看回這連童話故事都收藏了滿滿一架的男人，忽然驚覺萌犬該不會比他還聰明？

站起來退了一步，TAIJI又發現這個人的書竟然不比唱片少，他可從來沒在哪個玩音樂的朋友家看過這種事。

「怎麼突然想看書呀？」TOSHI好奇問。

「跟家裡那個女王溝通啊！直接說他就要發火，奇怪了，說話就說話，嫌我說話不文明是啥意思⋯⋯」

TOSHI開始跟他推薦小說，但TAIJI怎麼聽都覺得TOSHI喜歡的故事完全不是他的菜，倒像女高中生會愛的玩意兒，但看TOSHI說得興高采烈，他實在沒法開口打擊人家。於是TAIJI改變主意，書隨TOSHI挑，挑好了念給他聽，而作為回饋，他就一邊彈貝斯替故事配樂，TOSHI也樂得開心。

那把鑰匙改變了他們三人的生態，沒了鑰匙的TOSHI變得不常去高級公寓，倒是TAIJI跑去找TOSHI的頻率增加了。

他發現這對發小的家簡直南轅北轍，YOSHIKI家除了跟音樂有關的東西外，基本上是空的；但TOSHI家，冰箱是滿的、書架是滿的、床上枕頭是滿的，連陽台上盆栽都是滿的。不過本質並沒有什麼分別，一個總是開出超高標準，讓身邊的人跑光光；另一個總把周遭塞得滿滿的，根本也不打算讓人走進去。

這兩人的友誼這麼長久看在TAIJI眼裡是非常詭異的事情，YOSHIKI雖知道TOSHI的大半喜好、習慣，想事情的方式也能猜得八九不離十，但TOSHI兼了差、搬了家、換了工作⋯⋯YOSHIKI卻一無所知，每回TAIJI打給TOSHI沒人接的時候，YOSHIKI同樣也不知道TOSHI人在哪、在幹啥。

面對TAIJI的好奇，YOSHIKI這樣回應：「幹嘛？查勤？我最煩那種女人了。」

「不是查勤，好歹人家畢業、搬家、換工作這種生活大事你也關心一下吧？」

「有差嗎？反正我們的人生主軸還是搞音樂。練團、錄音和開唱時他準時出現就好，其他有所謂嗎？」

TAIJI頭痛。沒想到YOSHIKI這方面倒是格外男人啊？還是最絕情的那種。

拆散這對⋯⋯其實很容易吧？ 


	5. 04 拍點外的根音

「歡迎光臨，請問今天要來點什麼呢？」TOSHI擺出營業笑容，但肌肉顯條顯得有些僵硬，只能勉強掩蓋住焦慮。

「菜單上第一個。」TAIJI在吧台前坐下，撐著下巴一派輕鬆地盯著TOSHI，掀人底細的得意神色不斷從嘴角溢出。

「馬上來。」

「不用馬上，慢慢來吧！我就坐這兒等你下班。」

TAIJI從沒來過TOSHI打工的這間酒吧，這裡不是他們這些玩團的人常去的LIVE HOUSE，要是拿試聽帶給這裡的老闆，大概會被笑著轟出來。這裡也不是那種安安靜靜的傳統酒吧，店裡播的多是一般人耳熟能詳的流行歌和舞曲，客人以借酒澆愁和獵豔的居多。

回頭看了舞池一眼，TAIJI在心中哼笑。酒吧？夜店就說嘛！老子在愛情旅館打工也沒瞞著誰呀！

「找我有事嗎？」TOSHI遞上TAIJI點的酒。

「沒事。」TAIJI低頭點了菸。

「那怎麼來了？」

「YO醬打工去了。」TAIJI抬頭和TOSHI四目相交，兩人達成了新的共識。

TOSHI嘻嘻一笑，「小狼狗出來偷腥？」

「還不快幫我介紹幾個？」

TOSHI在唇邊豎起一根手指，轉身招呼另一位客人去了，皮鞋在地板上喀噠喀噠地響。

看著TOSHI對女客綻出一個不露齒的穩重微笑，TAIJI忽然懵了。TOSHI有型的黑色假髮掩蓋了日常的金髮，吧台區昏暗的燈光讓他的臉更顯成熟，TOSHI的胸膛本來就挺，穿上黑襯衫和黑色西式背心特別好看，更別說那沉靜優雅的語氣，乍看誰也辨不明他不過是個剛滿二十的毛頭小子。

TAIJI沒見過TOSHI對誰那樣講話，他忽然意識到，現在站在他眼前的，不是穿搭零分的市場大媽，更不是看討食、討欺負、討讚美的萌弟弟，是真男人。

坐在吧台的第一個小時，TAIJI簡直羨慕死TOSHI了，好幾個女客人都坐姿浪蕩地趴在吧台上訴苦，不，說訴苦是客氣了，那語氣聽來就是嬌嗔。幾杯下肚之後有的被帶走了，有的坐不直了，肩帶滑下去也不拉一下，睫毛掉眼睛裡還要TOSHI替她們看。

每個TAIJI聽了想翻白眼的故事TOSHI都風度翩翩地聽，聽完了一個接著一個誇，誇得淚人兒能破涕、倔傲的能落下淚來、怒火中燒的能綻開如花笑靨，無論多不著邊際的話題都能啟、多垃圾的話題都能接。

⋯⋯原來這人平時講話沒節操不是偶然啊。

TAIJI正覺得醋勁滿滿，這時一個性感的女人擋住了他的視線，TAIJI終於放下酒杯得意地笑了起來。

這才對嘛！開玩笑？老子怎麼可能沒市場？

*

香豔來得太過容易，十九歲的TAIJI很快就沉迷了，開始一次次造訪TOSHI那間酒吧，對象一個換過一個，直到某天清晨醒來，他發現床上的美人穿好衣服後，把前一晚沒戴的婚戒也戴上了。

TAIJI的理智線當場斷了，但不打女人是他的原則，所以他只是把女人遞來的厚實信封袋整包撕碎，留下滿室毀損國幣的證據，摔上高級飯店的房間大門揚長而去。

「老子不是來賣的！」

他在晨曦的空逛馬路上惱火狂飆，直到紅燈逼得他不得不緊急煞車，轉頭一看，路旁的馬路工人已經開始上工了。TAIJI忽然想起TOSHI辭去工地的差好一陣子了，現在就酒保一個工作，如果他一個造訪沒幾次的人能遇上這些女人，那常駐的TOSHI又⋯⋯

他拐了個彎往酒吧駛去，粗暴地在暗巷停好車後，TOSHI正好下班從後門出來。

「怎麼了？東西了忘嗎？急不急？已經打烊了，明天再幫你找行嗎？」

「你到底是來當酒保，還是來陪睡的？」

TOSHI先是驚訝地揚起眉毛，然後抿了抿唇，「有些事情還是不要知道比較好。」

「這種髒錢你也賺？」

TOSHI吞了口口水，輕聲說，「付得起練團室的費用就好。」

TAIJI皺起眉頭，記得離團的HALLY也抱怨過這點，他自己是沒有深刻感覺，畢竟剛入團時被放無薪假，他那份的練團費一直是YOSHIKI出的，直到最近回去工作才剛開始分攤費用，但日常房租、伙食依舊歸YOSHIKI，所以他只知道剩下來的錢買菸酒十分夠用，沒注意練團費的負擔究竟如何。

他忽然意識到那些被他們過大的練習量嚇跑的樂手，不見得只是野心不足，而YOSHIKI從不過問TOSHI的私生活，或許是基於那兩人不明言的默契，是他傻透了才一腳踏進來。

TAIJI戴好安全帽跨上摩托車，頭也不回地騎進東昇旭日的溫暖光芒中，留下TOSHI獨自站在陰暗的小巷，默默把假髮摘下。

*

「賽季結束啦！十一月下旬PATA應該有空哇？」TOSHI說。

YOSHIKI皺著眉頭，最終還是否決了這麼提案，「我只想找有心加入X的人。」

YOSHIKI預約了十一月二十日的目黒鹿鳴館，要舉辦生日演唱會「Yoshiki~Birthday~Gig」，這將是TAIJI在X的第一場表演，而吉他手則是新加入的JUN，一共四個團員，裡面沒有PATA。

如果是錄音的話YOSHIKI會毫不猶豫地請PATA協助，但站上舞台對他來說是另一回事，不知道為什麼他就是看得出來，PATA心中沒有X。

至少還沒有。

因為上回好不容易訂到那間器材完善、隔音良好、價格又實惠的練團室時，PATA居然說臨時得到一張位置很好的票，而且是相當重要的比賽，說什麼都不能放棄，這惹毛了YOSHIKI。

當時捅了簍子的TOSHI在一旁不敢講話，因為他拿票給PATA的時候，YOSHIKI還沒安排時程，他又怎料得到剛好撞期？他不過就是想提前送PATA一份生日禮物罷了。

無論如何，那次事件後，本來也是巨人隊球迷的YOSHIKI開始不看棒球了。

X怎麼可以輸給棒球？

一定是X還不夠好，YOSHIKI握拳發誓總有一天要讓PATA拋棄巨人隊的比賽來X的舞台彈吉他。

這個願望許多年後在東京巨蛋實現了，不過那又是別的故事了。

*

到了表演前一天晚上，YOSHIKI的完美主義又發作了，TOSHI無奈地拖著腳步跟在後頭，他們已經在東京街頭跑了好久——只因為隔天表演要用的定型液用完了。

「我們換別的牌子不行嗎？」TOSHI仰頭用鼻音抱怨。

「TAIJI說一定要個牌子。」YOSHIKI越走越快，「Daiei系列的Helene定型液。」

他們已經跑了好幾間店都沒貨，YOSHIKI雖越挫越勇，卻越挫越怒，也就更堅持一定要買到那個牌子。現在已經差不多到了最後一批店家的打烊時間，眼前的店就是他們的最後希望。

他倆分頭搜尋店家把定型液放在什麼位置，率先看見的TOSHI從貨架快步跑回來小聲回報：「最後一罐被那個人拿走了。」他指著一個戴著帽子、口罩和墨鏡的人，那人手裡抱著滿滿的定型液，正在把架上最後一罐加入懷中。

「什麼？他也買太多了吧？不行，我去跟他理論，我們今天一定要買到，這家再沒有，其他店也要關了。」

「唔，不好吧？這樣子有點⋯⋯」

「怎麼不好？是他太缺德了吧？哪有人把東西買到完的？那其他需要的人怎麼辦？不行，誰都別想攔我！」

情況緊急加上煩躁，TOSHI一點也不敢指望這時的YOSHIKI會是平時那個恭謙有禮的好孩子，但還是叮嚀：「那你千萬要好好跟他說啊⋯⋯別讓他生氣，明天就要表演了，你今天可不能受傷。」

「那個人一看就是髮型師，髮型師最寶貴雙手的，絕對不敢跟人打架，何況他還比我矮半個頭，要打也是我贏。」

YOSHIKI不良少年的資歷發揮了作用，一眼就看穿敵人的弱點，但他似乎沒有意識到自己的手同樣重要。TOSHI料想再勸也是徒勞，只能目送同伴前去挑事，默默祈禱不要誤入火坑。

「喂！你這傢伙！都被你買完了別人還買什麼啊？」

戴帽子的人抬起頭來，眉毛一瞬間揚出了墨鏡外，卻又很快收回去，口罩下是什麼表情完全看不出來，但他果斷遞出了手上的東西，「那給你吧！」

「一罐怎麼夠？至少分我那些的一半吧！」

男子眨了眨眼，還真的乖乖分了一半出來。

YOSHIKI結帳離開店面後，HIDE站在原地百思不得其解。

嗯？我剛才被欺負了嗎？奇怪，向來都是我欺負人，怎麼忽然被欺負了呢？不過那個人的臉好可愛啊！長得這麼可愛怎麼會欺負人呢？

另一方面，帶著戰利品在夜色中返家的兩人，腳步依然一快一慢。

「啊啊——總算買到了！」YOSHIKI爽快地高舉雙手，邊走邊跳外加轉圈圈。

TOSHI抱著購物袋緩步走著，歪頭小聲說：「可是我怎麼覺得我們好像在欺負人⋯⋯」

YOSHIKI停下腳步，轉頭看向TOSHI，疑惑地眨了眨眼，沒說話。

TOSHI跟著停下來，和YOSHIKI面面相覷，「沒事，我只是說說⋯⋯」

「我剛才很兇嗎？」

「有點吧。」

「那我去跟他道歉好了，他看起來也不是壞人。」說著YOSHIKI就往回走。

「誒，等一下，人家肯定已經走了⋯⋯」TOSHI追在後頭。

果然回到店門口，店員已經在拉鐵門了。

「那只好等下次遇上再說了。」YOSHIKI望著另一邊空無一人的人行道喃喃說。

「但你記得他長什麼樣子嗎？」TOSHI問，「我只看見他的耳朵。」

「我記得他的帽子。」

*

隔天的「Yoshiki~Birthday~Gig」順利落幕了，由於那是X第一場貨真價實的one band LIVE，所以慶功宴也鬧得特別大。

大夥弄了個巨型蛋糕來，原本是計劃把蛋糕砸在YOSHIKI身上，讓女歌迷去舔的，沒想到YOSHIKI實在太會閃、眾人也喝得太醉了，結果同心協力還是一盤也沒砸中，而打完鼓呈現高度亢奮狀態的YOSHIKI一下子就展開反攻，這下被鮮奶油抹了滿身的成了TAIJI。

「YO醬不要破壞計劃嘛！這樣子大家就只好去舔TAIJI啦！」TOSHI說著率先咬走了卡在TAIJI鎖骨上的草莓，獲得一陣尖叫與歡呼。

接著JUN把烈酒從TAIJI頭頂倒下去，TOSHI則揮舞雙手慫恿大家趕緊撲食。

「哇！先說一聲呀！你想燒死我啊？」TAIJI趕忙把嘴裡的菸熄了。

「不怕不怕！大家會幫你舔乾淨嘛！」TOSHI笑道。

「等一下，我才是壽星！誰都不准吃我的蛋糕！」YOSHIKI艱難地把人群撥開試圖擠過來。

就在YOSHIKI快被人群踩到地上去時，不知道誰從後面推了一把，YOSHIKI絆了一下撲進了TAIJI懷裡，再抬頭，已是滿臉鮮奶油，室內又一陣掌聲和大笑。

「要全部吃完喔！壽星。」TOSHI撓了撓YOSHIKI的腦袋。

「吃就吃！誰怕誰！」YOSHIKI說完狠狠舔了一大口，「唔哇！TAI醬，你好鹹！」

YOSHIKI醉酒有兩種模式，暴力醉那是兩個壯漢也拉不住，破壞力得拿一整場演唱會收入賠；但今天是騷包醉，全身軟乎軟乎的，笑得迷離，彷彿天塌下來了也只會舔一舔嘴唇說聲「嘿嘿」。

TAIJI笑了起來，收服怪獸的優越感讓他覺得輕飄飄的，「來來來！給老子認真舔！」

舌頭這種東西很神奇，男人跟女人是一樣的，加上YOSHIKI又是長髮，舔的時候髮絲掃過他的胸膛，只要閉上眼，感覺就跟被女人服務一樣⋯⋯不，身上那傢伙不僅身子比女人的熱，動作也比女人的激烈。

上半身的鮮奶油被瓜分完畢後，優越感也跟退去，TAIJI開始覺得不妙，一些被體溫融化的鮮奶油從他的褲頭流了進去，黏滑瘙癢著，他忍不住動了動腿，但YOSHIKI討厭被夾著，又粗魯地撐開他的膝蓋。

「TAI醬，這裡舔不乾淨啊⋯⋯」YOSHIKI挫敗地皺著小臉。

「你幹嘛？不要解我皮帶！」

「鮮奶油都卡在縫裡嘛！」YOSHIKI說著側過頭來舔，TAIJI看得心臟撲通亂跳，然後YOSHIKI又皺起眉頭，「皮革味好重⋯⋯」

TAIJI的後面是沙發，沙發後面是牆壁，無處可逃的他只能低頭看向趴在自己身上的YOSHIKI，覺得這一幕剛才任何一瓶酒都還要烈。

「所以說不要舔了，夠啦——」TAIJI崩潰仰頭。

「啊，這裡還卡了好多⋯⋯」YOSHIKI說著伸手去扯TAIJI的褲頭。

等一下，拉這麼多的話⋯⋯

TAIJI往下一看。完了，這傢伙酒醒之後要是想起來，會不會一氣之下就拿剪刀把他的毛全部剪光？

「夠啦！全都給我滾開！不要再吃了！」TAIJI把身上其他歌迷全部踢開，並推開YOSHIKI的頭，但後者很堅持要完成他的任務，TAIJI只好轉向TOSHI求救。

然而此刻TOSHI一臉陶醉地趴在另一座沙發上，有人餵他，他就張嘴；有人脫他，他就給脫，哪裡有興趣管別人的戰場？

「喂！你倒是說句話呀！」

但TOSHI只是點燃一根菸，對TAIJI輕輕一笑，「可別靠太近唷！會燒掉的。」

不知道哪個醉鬼突然把音響開到了最大，鼓聲從喇叭爆出來的時候，TAIJI連這是什麼曲子都聽不出來。他只覺得褲子越來越黏滑緊繃，於是拿起旁邊的烈酒，狠狠灌了一大口，感覺一把火在喉嚨燒開。

不管了！


	6. 05 鹽

入冬了，那天正好是冷氣團來襲首日，YOSHIKI在鬧鈴中爬出被窩，瑟瑟發抖來到了浴室，一邊磨蹭膝蓋一邊把牙膏擠在牙刷上，正要放進嘴裡時，忽然瞥見了牙膏旋口上有黑色髒污。

想當然耳，牙膏蓋一開始就沒有被蓋上。

他皺眉轉頭，看見洗髮精的蓋子也是開的，沐浴乳的蓋子也是開的，然後皮帶依舊跟衣服一起絞在洗衣籃裡，襪子跟內褲也沒有分開。

他的視線回到牙刷上。

不蓋蓋子就會滋生細菌，而我現在得把細菌刷進嘴裡⋯⋯

他扔下牙刷，打開櫃子翻找，決定直接開一條新的，然而⋯⋯沒有！沒有！到處都沒有！

他再度拿起牙刷，死死盯著，手用力到顫抖了起來。

刷，還是不刷？

「TAIJI！」他終於放聲大叫。

「哇啊啊啊！幹嘛？叫那麼大聲，要打蟲是不是？在哪？說。」TAIJI被嚇醒，從床上跳起來，儘管仍然一臉迷糊，手上卻已經拿了一卷報紙準備好要來殺生。

「你到底為什麼不蓋蓋子？」YOSHIKI氣沖沖地問。

「你就為了這事把我喊起來？」TAIJI扔掉報紙，解除備戰姿勢，抓起頭髮來。

「跟你講一百次了！你什麼時候才要聽進去？」

「那種無所謂的小事，怎麼樣都好嘛！整天講究這些，人生都沒了⋯⋯」

「不蓋蓋子會髒！還會有蟲爬過去！皮帶不拿出來，其他衣服都會被洗壞！這才不是小事！」

「我要回去睡了⋯⋯」

「高中沒讀完就連整潔都不會做了？」

「說什麼呀你？」

「少人家一截中指就連牙膏都不會蓋了？」

「你！你再說一句我就把你每根手指第一節都折了！」

「我給你床睡、給你飯吃，然後你來折我手指？你折啊！不怕髒就滾啊！滾去水溝裡睡啊！」

「誰稀罕你的公寓？公寓裡每一項東西還不都你媽的！你有什麼了？除了媽媽你什麼都沒有！」

「你滾！你給我滾！」

「行！你他媽就一個人搞樂團吧！」

TAIJI揹了貝斯就甩門出去，大門闔上時的強烈震動讓小鼓上的鼓棒啪嗒啪嗒地滾了下來，在地面彈跳著，發出惱人的噪音，YOSHIKI含著憤恨的淚水一腳踹過去，把整組鼓踹得東倒西歪，沒有靴子保護的足背很快就腫了起來。

第二天早上，YOSHIKI家的大門打不開了。

終於打開之後，門外放了一大箱全新的牙膏，上面擺著鑰匙，而TAIJI再也沒有回來。

*

喀嚓。喀嚓。

喀嚓。喀嚓、喀嚓、喀嚓。

那天晚上，TAIJI獨自站在暗巷深處，低著頭，怎麼也點不著手上的菸。用倨傲的背影示人，只為遮住不願被看見的眼淚。

YOSHIKI潔癖不是一兩天的事了，偶爾發作起來罵人口不擇言也不是真的那麼不可饒恕，要說離開的真正的原因，還不就是音樂？到頭來，他們終究是做音樂的，理念不合就沒搞頭，他不過就是想給自己找一個好藉口罷了。畢竟男人就該果斷俐落、好聚好散，犯不著哭哭啼啼。

只是，又怎麼可能不難過？

TAIJI扔掉點不著的菸，蹲下來把頭埋進膝蓋。

他已經為了理想捨棄家人了，現在他又要為了理想捨棄朋友。他知道自己和YOSHIKI最終必然會在音樂界的頂峰相見，但走的決不會是同一路；他知道自己可以和YOSHIKI一起做出很棒的東西，但那不是他要的。他難以割捨YOSHIKI，卻無法違背想做重金屬的心。

我終究還是自私的吧？只願把才華留給自己。

然後是TOSHI。

他曾無數次睥睨著呆萌傻笨的TOSHI，覺得這個人大自己那一歲鐵定是白長的。直到他看見TOSHI去派出所贖人可以昧著良心順奉吹捧仗勢欺人的警察，去居酒屋道歉賠錢可以跟自命清高指鹿為馬的老闆談笑風生，看起來活得比誰都用力，家裡卻淨是虛情假意的童話和不復存在的歷史。

面具！都是面具！把現實跟渴望紋在面具的內外兩側，又有哪一邊是真的？

假現充！偽君子！一個人如果不能誠實面對自己的心，活著還有什麼意思？

他立誓不要成為那種人，他不要被社會化，他要做自己。

我就是幼稚，但我決不會在這裡屈服，這世界不缺我一個成熟的大人，但絕對沒人能替代我的才華！我要做的東西只有我能做，而且我要把它做出來！

下定決心，TAIJI擦乾眼淚，站起身來踏入靛藍色的夜晚街道狂奔起來。

「混帳啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——」

*

「⋯⋯追求夢想固然重要，但只會花錢是不行的，學會養活自己才是負責任的男人，媽媽希望你可以從管理這棟房子開始，學習經營自己的財產、掌控收支⋯⋯」

那是前陣子母親打給YOSHIKI的一通電話，在經商世家長大的林媽媽，儘管比一般家長更大方地用錢寵愛孩子，對於培育孩子的經營理念也絲毫不馬虎。

這件事母親跟YOSHIKI提過不只一次了，希望他去經營亡父在成田市遺留下來的別墅，甚至刪減了他的生活費督促他儘早自立。

但對此時的YOSHIKI來說，這件事和他的計畫嚴重相衝，成田市距離東京遠，光車程就不知得耗去多少時間，他每天忙樂團忙得焦頭爛額，哪有空再多扛這一件事？所以他一直擱置。說沒有罪惡感是不可能的，但罪惡感之上層層疊加著的，是急於讓樂團成功的壓力。

不過母親的苦口婆心讓他領悟到一件事情。

X的成員一直固定不下來，仰仗表演收入維持生活水平可說如履薄冰，但在這關鍵時期撥時間去打工餬口又本末倒置，只會拖慢腳步，而人的事不是他能掌控的，所以他們必須有一個穩定的東西，像出租房子收租一樣，在他們沒辦法表演的時候依然為他們賺錢——那就是唱片。

而且更重要的是，他們需要這個里程碑，向大環境也向自己證明他們的音樂實力、決心，他們可以塞爆一間又一間的LIVE HOUSE，但他們可不只是人氣樂團，他們值得更大幅度地被看見、更深度地被賞析。

於是他第一次列起了收支表，發覺比起出租成田市的別墅，還不如直接退掉現在的高級公寓，產生的現金流更大。

那通電話之後，他就開始擬定整個出唱片的計畫，包含向工廠、印刷廠、照相打字行詢價等，到參與駕訓班、搜羅低價中古車⋯⋯他計畫退掉高級公寓，搬到成田市，把生活開銷降至最低，資金全數投入唱片。

駕照和中古車陸續入手後，這件事只剩最後一步——他沒辦法就這樣把TAIJI趕出去。

沒想到TAIJI自己走了，於是隔幾天YOSHIKI就退掉了公寓。

把搬家行李全數送上車後，他回到公寓臥室，點起菸，坐了下來，靜靜地看著兩人同寢數月的白色床單。床單上有個被菸燒出來的洞，他把一根手指伸進去，摳著那個洞，回想著過去的每一天。

同居的日子爭吵雖多，但大多是快樂的，只是美夢總有結束的一天，耽溺舊夢，新的夢就不會開始。

菸頭把他的指節燒黑了一小塊，他任由菸繼續燒，只是菸能夠燒盡，他對TAIJI說的那些話，即便後悔再深，也收不回來了。他意識到自己終究還是太年輕，敗給了壓力，被排解不掉的焦慮控制，在摯友面前暴走，所以新的夢中，從此少了一名夥伴。

當最後的灰燼從他指縫滑落，他站起身，一把抽起床單，捲到肩頭，下樓。

他把床單丟進巷口的垃圾箱，回頭看了美麗的公寓最後一眼，然後揚長而去。夕陽在他身後拉出長長的影子，那影子看起來前所未有地寂寞。

他將燒傷的指節湊到嘴邊舔舐，在一點點濕潤的安慰中朝向苦日子逆風前行。

*

HIDE發覺TAIJI的片單又恢復到過去的樣子了，百分之百恐怖片。

⋯⋯跟女朋友分手了？

「你要租這些吧？我幫你預留了。」PATA從櫃檯下拿出上回TAIJI借的錄影帶。

HIDE眨了眨眼。

糟糕！做得不夠徹底果然會被發現。

「以後都幫您留一份那一位的借的影帶嗎？」

「麻煩您了。」

「我會跟同事說，這樣你以後來遇到誰值班都只要報名字就行了。」

「太感謝了。」

自從PATA跟形跡可疑的青年達成協議後，青年的形跡不再可疑，看上去似乎就是個普通人。

大概吧⋯⋯嗯，不重要。

每年從十一月季後賽結束到隔年一月新賽程公布的期間，PATA一直處於死水狀態，對什麼都提不起勁。

人生沒有棒球就沒有高潮，還是趕快下班回家彈吉他逗小鐵吧⋯⋯

*

TOSHI忘記帶鑰匙了，這種事情很少發生在他身上，他也不知道自己怎麼搞的，TAIJI退出之後一直心神不寧。X的成員來來去去他早就習慣，卻從來沒有哪個人像TAIJI一樣在他心中留下這麼大坑洞。

深夜沒有鎖匠能找，大冬天的戶外也不能待，朋友中這時間絕對還醒著的只有一人，於是他招了計程車。

從東京市區搭車到YOSHIKI位於成田市的別墅，車資絕對不會比附近找間旅店投宿便宜，但他還是作了這樣的選擇。

夜很深，高速公路上看不見多少燈火，車裡的一個多小時，他盯著漆黑車窗上自己的倒影，思考那時候TAIJI看著他到底在想什麼。

瞧不起人的眼神他看多了，但TAIJI的眼神似乎還飽含了許多其他意味。

TAIJI為什麼要那麼生氣呢？

其實他心裡嫉妒TAIJI，不過就來店裡幾次，就能數度抱得美人歸，儼然是個天生的酒吧小子。想當初他開始這份工作時，可是經歷了漫長的摸索期，一次次被同事、客人奚落說鄉下來的土包子做酒保不要笑死人。所以到了今天，笑他的人少了，喜歡他的人多了，樂意拿錢獎勵他的人也多了，他只覺得這些證明了他終於適合待在這個位子。

她們勾引他上床，他不會拒絕；她們拿錢要他好好照顧自己，他也不會拒絕。兩件事情加在一起，就是陪睡了嗎？

他的視線放低，看著柏油路上的反光片一個接一個逼近又遠離，每一片都那麼耀眼，卻沒有一片會給他答案。

儘管TAIJI不是一開始以為的高富帥，但也絕對不是我這種在都會叢林裡掙扎的小白兔。肯定不會懂吧。

*

下車後TOSHI抬頭一看，燈是亮的，YOSHIKI果然還沒睡。他拿出YOSHIKI給他的鑰匙開門。

記得那時候YOSHIKI說：「鑰匙我多打了一份，放你這邊吧？要是我忘記帶鑰匙了就去找你。」

⋯⋯結果忘記帶鑰匙的是我呢。

閒置的別墅充滿了灰，平時愛乾淨YOSHIKI令人意外地完全沒有清掃，疊得高高的搬家紙箱也沒拆幾箱，只是獨自埋頭在昏黃燈光下的桌前苦讀。

「你怎麼來了？」YOSHIKI抬頭，把髮帶拉下來，甩了甩頭，重新紮好凌亂的長髮。

「忘記帶鑰匙。打擾了。」

「來了正好，你幫我看一下這一段是什麼意思。」

原來YOSHIKI在研究開公司的事情，桌上都是法律書籍，裡面一行行拗口的正式語言讀來就頭痛。

沒一會兒，TOSHI就坐不住開始找吃的，其實他沒抱多大希望，畢竟YOSHIKI不會做菜，若是能找到剩飯或泡麵他就很高興了，沒想到居然在搬家紙箱裡發現了——

「哇！你家有米耶！」TOSHI驚歎道。

「沒用完的。」YOSHIKI冷冷道。

發覺自己誤觸雷區，TOSHI緊張地眨了眨眼，討好道：「我做炒飯給你吃吧？」

「隨便。」YOSHIKI沒抬頭。

一會兒後，TOSHI把炒飯端回客廳。

「開動囉！」就在接近桌子的時候，TOSHI不小心踢到一個箱子，手裡的湯匙飛了出去，落在YOSHIKI的書頁上，滿滿的箱子也滾出一條小長盒來，TOSHI不禁低頭好奇，「這什麼呀？牙膏？你買這麼多牙膏做什麼？啊哈哈哈！該不會是訂錯了？這麼多牙膏可以用十年吧！」

YOSHIKI只是淡漠地看了他一眼，「喜歡就拿去。」

「哈哈！哪有什麼喜不喜歡？不就是一般的牙膏嗎？」

「喜歡就拿去，不喜歡就閉嘴。」YOSHIKI說著把書頁上的湯匙扔開。

這回TOSHI真的不知道自己說錯什麼話了，只能默默去撿湯匙，洗乾淨後又回到桌邊。

X缺人這件事發生過太多次，鼓勵消沉的YOSHIKI他一直都十分擅長，只是今天他也沒轍了。

「為什麼沒味道呀？」YOSHIKI吃了一口炒飯後皺眉。

「啊，忘記加鹽了！」

「你到底會不會做菜啊⋯⋯」

「今天就吃健康一點吧？」TOSHI尷尬道。

「我才不要，這樣還不如吃泡麵。」YOSHIKI丟下筷子，「你根本不會做菜嘛！還是TAIJI做的好吃。」

吃完飯洗完了盤子後，TOSHI開始東瞧西看，他隔天休假，所以不急著睡，看YOSHIKI一個人用功，覺得自己幫不上忙不太好意思，於是把拿起了YOSHIKI的洗衣籃。

「我要去洗衣服，你這堆要不要一起洗呀？」

「鼻水都用袖子擦！誰要跟你衣服一起洗！」

YOSHIKI唸書很講求專注的，TOSHI進門後一直走來走去已經令他夠煩躁了，好不容易走到比較遠的洗衣間去沒聲了一陣子，可洗衣機運轉起來之後，那個足以穿越數間房的噪音加震動終於讓他抓狂了。

「你就不能有點用？幫我分擔一點？我不缺替我做菜洗碗洗衣服的，我現在只需找人、找資金、搞懂法律。這三個你自己挑一個做，少在那邊耍浪漫！我們不搞定這些就沒辦法做音樂，你要是一個都不會的話我還不如把你賣了換大象！」

已經找不到事情做的TOSHI頭低低地聽著，一句話也沒反駁，YOSHIKI看著鬧心，索性趕他去睡覺。

隔天早上，TOSHI一聲不吭就出門了。

門關上的同時，一滴眼淚落在公司法第五條第二細則上，書頁縐了起來。

TOSHI生氣了吧？絕對生氣了。

YOSHIKI忽然覺得自己再也不知道如何和人相處了，唯一能夠溝通的，只剩下樂器。

*

風格就是一個沒有真理可循的東西，別人愛怎麼說，他也堵不上他們的嘴，但技術不一樣，只要他踩出來了，沒人能夠說他不強。

那天起，YOSHIKI開始日以繼夜地拚命練習大鼓雙踏。

偏偏別墅沒有隔音，不到一週，他就收到了附近鄰居的抗議。搬家的箱子都還沒拆完，問題卻先一個接著一個浮上來。開車去東京市區花的時間也太多了，很難臨時跟人約，物色樂手十分不便，此外別墅太久沒人住，蟲子多，又沒人幫他打⋯⋯最後就是，廚房太大了。

而且廚房工具齊全，每一個TAIJI曾抱怨過沒有真不方便的廚具一應俱全。

只是現在工具有了，會用的人卻不在了。

那個廚房他沒法用。

太痛苦了。

於是YOSHIKI拿起電話，談妥之後，隔天便再度打包，搬去學弟的家。那是間位於目白的狹小公寓，距離池袋的練團室相當近。公寓僅有三坪大，他這輩子從來沒住過這麼小的地方，只是他不在意了，他現在沒有多餘的現金付房租，鼓房的租金是極限了，剩下的都要省下來出唱片。

他跟學弟其實沒有那麼熟，只因高中時代他曾解決過幾場鬥毆，學弟也是受惠者，所以非常樂意回饋他。和不熟的人住一起挺好的，在不熟的人面前，他就不會沒來由地任性，他漸漸變回了禮貌和善的YOSHIKI。

在瘋狂唸書、練鼓的日子中，公司的事情也搞定了，「EXTASY」正式成立。

*

凌晨三點，TOSHI被一通電話吵醒，他記得上一次在這個時間被電話吵醒，是YOSHIKI和TAIJI跟人打架打進了派出所，不過現在不會有這種事了。

電話的另一端是練團室老闆，說YOSHIKI練鼓練到昏倒了。

TOSHI趕到現場時，老闆不斷低頭道歉，眉頭深得幾乎能夾死蚊子。

「真的很抱歉吶！大半夜的讓你跑這一趟，今天只有我一個人值班，實在走不開。我看他的狀況還不到要去醫院，本來想說他只是累了，醒了就會自己回家，沒想到他繼續打，勸也勸不聽，第二次倒下去後感覺比第一次還糟，可我攔不住，這是第三次昏倒了，我這裡除了水也沒什麼東西的可以給他補充，你能不能帶他回家呀！我看他心情不太好的樣子⋯⋯真的很不好意思，你明天還要上班吧？唉！真是麻煩你了⋯⋯」

最後TOSHI把YOSHIKI弄回了自己家。把懷中橫抱著的人放到床上後，他用溫水沾濕毛巾，擦拭著YOSHIKI臉上和頸部的汗水。YOSHIKI的頭髮被毛巾推了開，露出了平時不常見的額頭。

TOSHI的動作停了下來，俯身在額上落下了輕輕一吻。

或許是這一吻發揮了童話故事裡的力量，他前腳剛出房間，YOSHIKI就睜開眼睛。

YOSHIKI沒說話，只是靜靜地感受著被窩裡略帶生疏卻令人懷念的氣味，直到氣味被咖哩的香氣蓋了過去。

「你醒了？」

TOSHI發現YOSHIKI醒來時，YOSHIKI正睜著眼睛看天花板，一動也不動，看起來好像已經醒來很久的樣子。

「嗯。」YOSHIKI緩慢坐起身子。

「要吃東西嗎？」TOSHI遞上水。

YOSHIKI看向他，過了好幾秒後才說：「嗯。」

TOSHI盛了一盤熱呼呼的咖哩飯拿到床前，交到YOSHIKI冰涼的手中。YOSHIKI吃了一口，暖意在體內擴散開來，鹹鹹辣辣的感覺相當熟悉，他看向TOSHI，TOSHI沒說話，但他們兩人都知道這個配方和TAIJI平時愛做的口味一模一樣。

「料理這東西，果然還是要有鹽巴才行呢。」


	7. 06 吃魚不挑刺

TAIJI走了後吉他手JUN也走了，刻苦的冬天裡，YOSHIKI再一次從兩人樂團重新開始，他先去找當年ATSUSHI萌生退意時曾邀過但被拒絕的貝斯手HIKARU，這次成功了。吉他手則找了ZEN，但合作一場演唱會後YOSHIKI還是決定回頭找JUN。四名成員到齊後，名為X的齒輪終於再度運轉起來，《Orgasm》單曲專輯的錄音正式開始。

一九八六年春天，YOSHIKI離開學弟的公寓，搬家到便宜公寓，在夜深人靜的小空間中獨自分裝著剛製作完成的兩千五百張唱片⋯⋯

半小時後，YOSHIKI坐在TOSHI家的床上。

「真的可以摸嗎？」TOSHI戰戰兢兢地問。

「嗯。」

「可以摸到哪裡呢？」TOSHI一臉興奮又期待。

「都可以啊⋯⋯」

「啊⋯⋯好棒啊！這個光澤、這個氣味、這個觸感，受不了⋯⋯」TOSHI抱著嶄新的單曲專輯往後倒在床上，一臉幸福的樣子，「謝謝你啊！還特地拿來給我看。」

「也沒有特地，只是現在我家堆滿了唱片，沒地方睡覺，所以我這幾天要住你這裡。」YOSHIKI一臉認真地澆竹馬冷水，不過他沒說其實是因為包裝太無聊又想念TAIJI，就去租了恐怖片回家邊包邊看，結果被嚇得包不下去才逃來這裡。

*

在TOSHI家住的第一個晚上，YOSHIKI有了新發現——TOSHI戀愛了。

TOSHI的桌上擺了好幾張紙，他本來很興奮地想說TOSHI居然也會替X寫東西，沒想到拿來一看，不是情歌就是情書，而且情歌明顯不是搖滾風，還是怎麼看就不適合加入鼓聲的那種曲子，而情書上面那些直白火熱的句子更讓他看了直皺眉。

真想撕掉。

樂團散了的時候，我拚命在找樂手，你卻在那邊給我談戀愛？

不過他不想再跟TOSHI吵一次架了，這些日子他架吵得夠多了。

其實樂團成員談戀愛不是什麼大事，以前別的成員也談過，只是談的人是TOSHI就是大事。

為什麼這傢伙戀愛時永遠一副智商歸零的樣子？談戀愛就戀愛！有必要整個世界繞著女人轉嗎？

YOSHIKI看了覺得神煩，第二天就住不下去回自己家了，一邊生悶氣一邊包唱片的過程中，他下定了決心。

去巡迴吧！巡迴你就別想談戀愛了，還得天天跟我住同一間房！反正出唱片本來就該巡迴！

於是《Orgasm》的全國發售巡迴就此拍板定案。

*

一九八六年初HIDE的樂團幾乎解散，一月底，他身邊最後一名初創團員也走了，只剩下資歷最淺的吉他手REM陪他，樂團活動也被迫停擺。補齊團員後，HIDE把團名改成「SAVER TIGER」重新開始，但那之後，縱使樂團的勢頭不減反增，不安依舊在HIDE心中悄悄滋長。

HIDE聽說X的事情很久了，大半是負面傳聞。據說X是個表演浮誇、言語粗魯，比起技術更重視造型，從團員到歌迷都極度狂暴的樂團，而且退團的前團員多到往路邊隨便丟一塊石頭都能砸中。不過讓HIDE覺得最神秘的是，即便樂團崩毀這麼多次，團長YOSHIKI卻比誰都有成功的信心。

可真有趣呢！

HIDE覺得勢必要親自見一見YOSHIKI這個人否則枉活此生，沒想到才這麼想便立刻聽說X開始了《Orgasm》的發售巡迴，第一場就辦在「橫濱7th AVENUE」。

哎呀？殺來我的地盤？此時不去更待何時？

HIDE的團不僅在橫濱一帶是大咖，更是此時全日本地下樂團中呼聲最高的，幾乎所有人都認為他們會第一個進入主流，所以HIDE要去看這麼一個怪團的演出，讓周遭的人都十分緊張，不知道HIDE有何打算。

HIDE倒是老神在在，不過這愜意只持續到前奏結束，開場沒多久，他的心就變得跟會場裡的其他歌迷一樣狂暴。

好開闊啊⋯⋯搖滾原來還能這樣搞？

有趣！好有趣啊！這就是傳說中的X啊⋯⋯

結束後，X還開了個規模超大的慶功宴，聽完演唱會後究竟回家的人多還是去慶功宴的人多都搞不清楚了，這也就是說，混水摸魚溜進去相當容易。

只可惜X全員金髮，也不是每次造型都一樣，歌迷也有仿效團員造型的人在，要從中找出YOSHIKI簡直比吃魚挑刺還難。

*

YOSHIKI覺得小便斗隔壁那人的帽子怎麼看怎麼眼熟，但小便嘛！總不能一直盯著隔壁猛瞧，只好偷偷瞥一眼，再瞥一眼，但瞥到了第三眼他還是想不起來。

HIDE深深覺得隔壁那人肯定是變態，不過這小事嚇不著他，畢竟這可是他的地盤。HIDE哼起小曲，一滴也沒斷、一滴也沒歪地精準撒完了那泡尿。

YOSHIKI準備走出廁所時，腦袋終於靈光一閃，他猛回身，對著洗手台前的帽子主人大叫：「是你！」

「沒錯，是我。」HIDE自然地伸出手，「你好，我是『SAVER TIGER』的HIDE。」

言下之意，你小子意淫的可是本地大佬啊，拿出點東西來告訴我你配不配吧！

聽見對方的自我介紹，YOSHIKI反倒愣了，但還是很快地伸手回握，用同樣模式說：「你好，我是X的YOSHIKI。」

「啊？你就是YOSHIKI？」HIDE愣了。

嗯？沒聽說YOSHIKI是變態呀？

「你就是HIDE⋯⋯？」YOSHIKI也呆了。

誒？那個HIDE？不是定型液男嗎？完了完了完了⋯⋯

HIDE歪過身子，左瞧瞧右看看，揚眉笑道：「啊啦？這不是那天欺負我的傢伙嗎？」

YOSHIKI內心開始焦慮。

那天也是素顏、今天也是素顏，跟台上的樣子完全不一樣嘛！認不出來怎麼能怪我！

「啊啊，那天真是抱歉，因為隔天要表演，到處都買不到那個牌子的定型液，所以語氣不太好。本來還折回去想道歉的，但那時候你已經走了⋯⋯」YOSHIKI搔著腦袋，帶著可愛的笑容不好意思地說。他的說話速度很快，還有點大舌頭，加上一頭金髮，看起來像個說不慣日語的外國小孩。

HIDE的內心受了不小的衝擊。

唔，傳說中的YOSHIKI⋯⋯這麼可愛嗎？

「結果那天表演也是大成功嗎？」

「嗯！大成功！而且那天我生日喔！玩得特別開心。」

「那太好了。」

「你也是剛剛看完表演一起來參加慶功宴的嗎？讓我請你喝一杯吧！」YOSHIKI滿面笑容地說。

「啊，我不太喝酒的⋯⋯」

「沒關係，大家開心聊就好了！你喝什麼我就請什麼！」

HIDE聽著YOSHIKI禮貌溫和的嗓音和標準的禮貌體日語，聽起來十分舒服，一點也沒有樂手常見的耍酷黏糊腔調或自以為是的縮略語，明明打鼓流了滿頭汗，頭髮亂糟糟的，說起話來卻已經有上流社會知名音樂家的氣度。

什麼嘛！還以為是壞孩子，跟聽到的完全不一樣嘛！

另一方面，把HIDE介紹給餐桌旁的大家後，YOSHIKI想起一件很重要的事情。

剛才我們握手前⋯⋯HIDE洗手了嗎？

*

YOSHIKI發覺戀愛不是件壞事。

尤其對象還是自己的歌迷時，不僅音樂的話題能談得來呢，演唱會、慶功宴上發生什麼有趣的事情都知道，無意間提到其他樂手名字也都認識，簡直什麼話題都能聊。

以前女孩子常用他啥都不知道的憐愛眼神看他，彷彿他是個不食人間煙火的搖滾樂手，雖然那種溫柔的寵溺挺好的，但他也想偶爾當一次她們無所不知、無所不能的神。

而且遇上會唱歌的女孩又更好了，聲音甜甜的好好聽呀！真⋯⋯喜歡。

不過最近這個女孩黏得有點太緊了，在家門口巧遇一次覺得驚喜，巧遇兩次覺得是命運的安排，巧遇三次之後就有點毛骨悚然了，所以今天練完鼓他又在家門前最後一個轉角又遠遠看見女孩的背影時，他果斷轉身改往TOSHI家去。

「TOSHI！還好你在！我回不了家。」YOSHIKI在玄關脫了鞋就往屋裡走。

「誒？啊，等等⋯⋯」TOSHI轉身，但還來不及攔，YOSHIKI已經走到了客廳，和沙發上一名成熟的女性面面相覷。

「啊，你在⋯⋯忙嗎？」YOSHIKI尷尬地說，但還是禮貌地對女方微笑，等著TOSHI介紹雙方。

「呃⋯⋯」TOSHI看向女人。

「沒關係，我也差不多該回去了，你跟朋友慢慢聊吧！」女人溫柔地說，優雅起身去拿包包。

「啊，抱歉呢！」TOSHI看著女人的背影說。

女人離開前在桌上留下了一大筆現金，大門關上後，YOSHIKI猛地轉向TOSHI，他極度想說點什麼，但那個女人太過優雅、高貴、成熟，舉手投足都是品味，讓他找不到一絲縫隙批評。

「你⋯⋯」

「陪她聊聊天而已。」

「喂，你別幹違法的事情呀⋯⋯」

「沒做。」

「她是之前情書裡的那個人？」

「不是。」

「你⋯⋯劈腿？」

「沒有。」

「那之前那個呢？」

「分了。」

「噢。」YOSHIKI的心情複雜起來。

不知道是不是真的因為我的巡迴計畫導致他們分手了⋯⋯不對，我計劃巡迴是因為發專輯，不是故意要讓他們分手⋯⋯啊啊！算了，不知道。

但至少TOSHI又恢復正常了嘛！不，好像比正常稍微憂鬱一點，不過分手嘛，憂鬱一點點也是正常的⋯⋯吧？

在YOSHIKI陷入沉思的時候TOSHI不知為何忽然又補上一句：「她是鋼琴老師。」

*

弄不清楚自己的想法時，YOSHIKI就會找HIDE出來喝酒。

HIDE的眼睛很清澈，彷彿有方程式，什麼答案都能算出來，而且HIDE會說許多有哲理的話，好似什麼事情放到他那巨大的人生觀裡，都能成為迎刃而解的小事。

YOSHIKI覺得HIDE肯定謊報了年齡。

這個人怎麼可能只比我大一歲？鐵定比我大了一百歲！

「我有聽你們去年十二月鹿鳴館那卷錄音帶唷！不是有個Q太郎飛到台上去了嗎？」

「哈哈哈！對呀！很厲害吧？咳⋯⋯咳！咳！」YOSHIKI笑著忽然被魚刺哽到了，咳了半天，HIDE趕緊替他遞水拍背，但YOSHIKI還是咳到整張臉都紅了。

HIDE笑著搖頭，索性把整盤魚拿過去，「你怎麼吃魚不挑刺呀？我幫你挑吧！」

「魚刺為什麼不能吃進去呀？」YOSHIKI噙著咳出來的滿眼淚水，仍然一臉固執。

「你這不是噎了嗎？」

「有沒有那種鍛鍊肌肉的方法，讓我的喉嚨變得百刺不侵？」

「嗯⋯⋯可能有喔！」

「決定了！我就要練那個！」YOSHIKI拍桌宣告。

「好呀！我支持你，在你練成之前，喉嚨會先被刺出很多洞，這邊會流血、這邊會化膿、這邊還會流出魚的腦漿⋯⋯」HIDE說著雙手纏上YOSHIKI的脖子，這邊搔搔那邊撓撓，「不過我會陰魂不散地在你背後一直、一直支持你的⋯⋯」

「呀啊啊啊啊！不要——好可怕！」

「不過有些刺是可以吃的。」

「哪些可以？」

「像是油炸或酥烤之後的就可以吃。」

「對魚噴火就行？噴火我會！你看好了⋯⋯」YOSHIKI說著灌了一大口酒，拿起打火機。

YOSHIKI像哥吉拉一樣噴起火來時，HIDE大笑。

什麼啊！這傢伙雖然啥也不會，但人挺有趣的嘛！

然後他們理所當然地被店家趕出來了。

那時候HIDE還不太喝酒，所以喝得節制，YOSHIKI今天是來澆愁的，也成功把自己灌醉了，於是HIDE現在正攙扶著這個比自己高卻重不了多少的人搖搖晃晃地前行。

「老闆真過分，不讓我吃吃看怎麼知道我有沒有成功？」YOSHIKI不服氣地咕噥著。

「我不覺得那老闆過分哦！他只是要保護心愛的人而已。」

「唔⋯⋯所以是我很過分了？」

「是那家店太小了，YO醬，你需要更大的舞台，因為你是大將。」

「我是大將？」

「你是大將。」

「HIDE⋯⋯」

「嗯？」

「魚刺為什麼不能吃進去呀？」

「⋯⋯嗯？你剛才問過啦！」

「其實被刺一下感覺也挺好的，你不覺得帶刺的玫瑰才美嗎？」YOSHIKI順手拔下了路邊一株不明野花，遞到HIDE面前。

HIDE把YOSHIKI放到公園長椅上，尋思著該把人帶去什麼地方才好，他抬頭一望，現在還亮著的招牌不是居酒屋就是愛情旅館。

YOSHIKI忽然失去平衡，歪倒在椅背上，「HIDE、HIDE，我跟你說，我我我啊，喜歡⋯⋯喜歡那傢伙喔！」

「喜歡誰？」HIDE嗅到了八卦的味道，睜亮眼睛趕緊追問。

「喜歡⋯⋯那傢伙啊！我、喜歡、他！我⋯⋯喜歡⋯⋯Q太郎！」

「誒？哈哈哈哈！為什麼是Q太郎啦？」

「因為他是笨蛋，只會吃、只會睡⋯⋯的笨蛋⋯⋯笨蛋⋯⋯」YOSHIKI用下巴把自己掛在椅背上，反覆捶打著翹起的木條。

「只會吃、只會睡的笨蛋這裡也有一個不是嗎？」HIDE笑著揉弄YOSHIKI已經亂七八糟的頭髮，把對方拉到自己膝蓋上趴著。

「才不是，我很⋯⋯聰明！雖然我也⋯⋯什麼都⋯⋯不會⋯⋯」

YOSHIKI趴在溫暖的大腿上繼續咕噥，HIDE低頭梳理起剛才被他弄亂的頭髮。

「HIDE，你一定要一直在我身邊，這樣我才知道哪些刺可以吃，哪些刺不能吃⋯⋯」

*

和HIDE成為好友後，YOSHIKI越來越覺得這個人生來就該是X的一員。後來輪到「SAVER TIGER」要在橫濱演出時，他特別排出了整整兩天時間，開車大老遠跑過去聽，還把TOSHI跟樂團小弟GEORGE一起拖去了。

「TAIJI說得對，HIDE真的好強啊！想把HIDE拉進來呢⋯⋯」

GEORGE知道YOSHIKI醉了，這種時候不看好人鐵定又要鬧事，以前打架TAIJI會和他一起架住YOSHIKI，現在只能靠他了，因為TOSHI只要找到可愛的女孩子就會聊天聊到不見蹤影。但人有三急，沒法時時兩隻眼睛盯著人，等GEORGE好不容易排完廁所的長龍回來，YOSHIKI已經風風火火跑到別團的酒席上去了。

「HIDE！加入X吧！」YOSHIKI啪的一聲雙手拍桌，豪氣邀約。

全桌的人忽然安靜下來，全轉過來瞪著大言不慚的YOSHIKI。

HIDE笑著打圓場：「哎！別在其他成員面前說這種話啊！」

「HIDE，你以後一定會和我一起組團！」YOSHIKI被GEORGE急急拉走，卻不忘回頭宣示。

殺人的目光從HIDE背後的團員和歌迷逐一射來，GEORGE嚇得一身冷汗，YOSHIKI卻把那當成舞台聚光燈沐浴，一臉享受。

GEORGE覺得慶功宴的氣氛越來越不妙，估摸著該走人了，YOSHIKI仍毫無緊張感地繼續喝。他好不容易等到YOSHIKI決定去廁所排長龍，立刻趁機去女生堆裡把TOSHI挖出來。但他沒料到的是，YOSHIKI見廁所被擠爆，鼻子一皺就改變主意到後門的戶外停車場去解放。

終於清空了膀胱，YOSHIKI爽快地嘿嘿一笑，決定回去繼續喝，沒想到這時一個拳頭飛了過來，把他揍了翻。他搖搖晃晃地撲倒在垃圾桶上，回頭去看來者何人，不過他的視線裡天旋地轉，實在看不出前面站著的人有三個、四個還是五個。

他扶著垃圾桶蓋試圖爬起來，蓋子滑了下來，他人還在地上。

「你就是YOSHIKI？」

「你有什麼毛病？到處拆別人的團。」

「我們團跟你們X不是一個檔次的好嗎？搞清楚自己的實力！」

現在YOSHIKI知道對方有幾個人了，馬靴一個、高跟鞋兩個、皮鞋一個、厚底靴一個，硬梆梆的鞋尖、鞋跟來回穿刺敲擊他的肩頭、背部、胸腹⋯⋯不一會兒工夫，他的胃也被清空了，只是這次他沒辦法回去喝了，YOSHIKI原地暈了過去。

*

同樣大老遠驅車前來看表演的還有另一人，長髮男子聽完表演後，再一次覺得HIDE的音樂風格跟自己真合，他心滿意足地跺步到停車場，準備抽根菸就上路回程，只是地上的身影看起來實在太過熟悉。

男子走到那癱人形肉塊前，踢了兩下，「喂！醒醒啊！你不是最愛乾淨了？睡在這裡不臭嗎？」

YOSHIKI不省人事。

「要挑戰世界的人，不要給我躺在這裡啊！丟人！」

YOSHIKI仍然動也不動一下。

「嘖！」

男子把那癱肉塊抱起來往身上掛，吐掉嘴裡的菸，跨上摩托車走人。

被GEORGE叫到停車場會合的TOSHI一出後門，正好看見這一幕。

咦？那個人是⋯⋯

為什麼會在這裡？

「哇！等一下！把YO醬還來啊！我們沒有人會開車呀！」

*

隔天，YOSHIKI被江古田公寓的早班警衛叫醒了。

「別碰我，我還要睡！」他咕噥道，滿嘴酒氣讓警衛立刻倒退兩步。

「小子，你躺這邊學生都不敢出門上課了，你要是再不走我報警了。」警衛覺得這張臉有點熟悉，但十分確定他負責的住戶裡沒有這種奇裝異服的醉漢。

YOSHIKI不情願地睜開眼，熟悉的景色映入眼簾，他看了看門後滿臉懼色的大學生。

「我不是在橫濱嗎？怎麼跑舊家來了？昨晚跟司機說錯地址了嗎⋯⋯」

他又低頭，發現身邊有個超商的袋子，裡頭是一罐運動飲料。他拿起來灌，吐到脫水的身體終於有了重新站起來的力氣，然後他揉了揉眼睛，爬起身搖搖晃晃地走了。

走到地鐵站準備掏錢買票時，他一臉迷惑地從口袋裡摸出了車鑰匙。

「我的車是不是還在橫濱來著？」


	8. 07 回歸

《Orgasm》的巡迴還在繼續，從春天開始平均每個月有四場，一直延續到年底。一群人混一起久了，什麼事情都會發生。

「怎麼樣？誰的情書多？」YOSHIKI拿著啤酒一屁股倒進沙發，然後又興致勃勃地起身，黏到蹲在沙發桌前整理粉絲來信的TOSHI身旁。

「開什麼玩笑？當然是我的。」TOSHI一臉臭屁地說，順手把信件從可能被啤酒罐的凝結水滴到的地方撥開。

「怎麼可能？我不信！」YOSHIKI不服氣道。

「嗯？你自己數嘛！差兩封唷！這裡是TOSHI的，這裡是YOSHIKI的。」TOSHI一面把桌上的信分成兩堆，一面偷偷用手肘把把幾封比較遠的信從桌子邊緣推下去。

「可惡！」YOSHIKI也不數，只是狠狠推了TOSHI一把，又躺進沙發中。

小心思得逞的TOSHI偷笑著，回頭欣賞YOSHIKI賭氣的表情，估摸著什麼時機揭露真相好。

「憑什麼台下都喊你名字？」YOSHIKI嘟著嘴說，「我的名字又沒有比較難喊！」

「有哇！你看YO、SHI、KI，三個音節，多累呀？SHI發得不好還會嗆到⋯⋯」

「哪會！」YOSHIKI一腳踹進TOSHI的胸膛。

TOSHI壞笑著抱住那只靴子站了起來，YOSHIKI為了不讓手裡的酒撒到信上，沒怎麼掙扎地被拖倒在沙發裡。

「啊啊！放手啦！」

「不要，我要把你的鞋扒了。你們表演完都不換鞋，到時候上車又要吵誰腳臭⋯⋯」

「腳臭也不是我臭！」

「不管，反正我要扒了你！」

剛進門只聽見最後一句的JUN停在門口。

「我說⋯⋯這房能進嗎？還是你倆有啥恩怨還慾望的要解決？」

成功把YOSHIKI的靴子拔出來的TOSHI仰頭大笑，YOSHIKI則把沒喝完的啤酒朝JUN丟了過去。

*

五分鐘後，JUN開了啤酒抽起菸來，TOSHI繼續整理信件，而YOSHIKI的腦迴路依然還沒從五分鐘前的糾結轉出來。

「到底為什麼大家都喊你名字？」YOSHIKI摳著TOSHI背上一顆結痂的痘痘鬱悶道。

「因為我站在最前面嘛！」TOSHI扭了一下直挺的腰，閃躲詭異的搔癢。

「為什麼鼓手一定要在後面？不公平！我有一天一定要在你前面打鼓！」YOSHIKI伸手去拿下一罐啤酒，但太遠了搆不著，一直原地揮空。

「嘻嘻嘻！沒有那種樂團編制啦！」TOSHI遞給了他。

「可惡，那我要把鼓座墊高，在很高很高的地方打鼓！」YOSHIKI試圖開罐，但醉了，手指怎麼都拉不到小小的環。

「那我就爬上去，在你頭頂唱歌。」TOSHI微笑欣賞對著空氣開罐的YOSHIKI。

「不行不行，我要設計成人類沒辦法爬上去的！」YOSHIKI轉而猛搖啤酒。

「那我就變成外星人！變成冥王星人！」TOSHI緊張地撲上去搶。

「為什麼不是金星人？為什麼不是火星人？還有木星人、土星人⋯⋯為什麼是冥王星人？」YOSHIKI交出啤酒。

「因為冥王星是X行星呀！我就算變成了冥王星人也還是X的人喔！」TOSHI拉開啤酒，遞還給YOSHIKI。

「你不要變成冥王星人嘛⋯⋯冥王星好遠喔⋯⋯」YOSHIKI伸手接，但沒伸對方向，抓了個空，抓空幾次後人就倒在TOSHI背上睡著了。

TOSHI拿著沒了主的啤酒，四處張望想找地方放，這才發現剛才被他推到桌下去那三封給YOSHIKI的紛絲信掉進了垃圾桶，他連忙撿起來。

「幹啥呢？讓一讓，我抖菸灰。」JUN說。

「唔⋯⋯誰吃的口香糖啊？都拔不下來⋯⋯」TOSHI跪在垃圾桶旁一臉苦惱地摳著其中一封信沾到的東西。

「那啥？粉絲信？怎進垃圾桶了？誰把你粉絲信丟垃圾桶？」

「不是，這是給YOSHIKI的。」

「誰把那傢伙的粉絲信丟垃圾桶？」

「不是⋯⋯我剛才不小心，也不是不小心，啊，反正⋯⋯這個要麼清啊？」TOSHI把身上的YOSHIKI剝下來，安置回沙發上，又繼續跟信封上的口香糖纏鬥。

「哦？你把YOSHIKI的粉絲信丟垃圾桶啊？」JUN露出意味不明的笑。

「不是啦！我不知道垃圾桶剛好在那裡嘛！」

「那我粉絲信多半也被你丟垃圾桶了吧？講真，哪團吉他手人氣輸鼓手的？說出去都要笑死人。」

「因為是YOSHIKI嘛！」TOSHI低頭苦笑。

JUN拿開菸，刻意彎下頭去，炯炯雙眼直直往上望入TOSHI的眼睛，緩緩說：「那你想過沒？哪團主唱人氣輸鼓手的？」

「唔，想過是想過⋯⋯不過，哎！你先幫我想想這個到底要怎麼清嘛！」

JUN沒回話，只是默默把手裡的菸在剛才那罐無主啤酒上捻熄了。

*

「出山利三！再讓我發現你靠近我女人一次，我就讓你吃不完兜著走！」某次YOSHIKI遲到的練團時間，HIKARU一進門就把一個東西摔在TOSHI身上。

「誒？什麼？誰？YO醬的牙膏？」TOSHI一臉錯愕地接下那條牙膏。

「還想狡辯？YOSHIKI會用那種東西？那麼詭異的牙膏我這輩子就只看過你一個人用！」

「唔，精確來說這是TAIJI的牙膏，大概是跟YO醬賭氣才故意買了⋯⋯很詭異嗎？我覺得滿可愛的說。」TOSHI無辜地說。

「所以TAIJI碰了我女人？」HIKARU怒道。

「不是不是，是TAIJI送了一大箱這款牙膏給YO醬，因為實在太多了，YO醬就到處分送。」

「是嗎？我就沒收到啊？少跟我扯別的，牙膏到底是不是你的？」

「我也不知道是不是，YO醬應該分送給很多人才對。」

「所以你去過我女人的家沒有？」

「你是說⋯⋯」

「還能有誰？」

「我不知道你們進展到那地步了⋯⋯」

「什麼意思？所以你跟她——」

「不是不是，我們分手之後就沒聯繫了。」

「分⋯⋯」HIKARU愣住了，「你們還交往過？什麼時候的事情？」

「好一陣子之前了，沒有跟你重疊⋯⋯應該沒有。」

「哈？你都不用跟我說一聲？噁心！你以為我喜歡碰你碰過的人？」

「我沒想到你們⋯⋯」TOSHI欲言又止，「我不知道⋯⋯因為以前她都跟我打聽YO醬的事情，我以為她的目標是YO醬⋯⋯」

「現在是怎樣？你他媽有沒有搞清楚你現在在說的是我的女人！剛才搬出前貝斯手，現在搬出團長？怎樣？你想挑撥離間？」

「不是，但是她⋯⋯」

「噗哈哈哈哈！」一旁的JUN忽然笑出來，「所以你上次把YOSHIKI的粉絲信拿去黏口香糖丟垃圾桶是報復？哈哈哈！」

「你還幹過這種事？」HIKARU皺眉。

「不是！我說了那是不小心的嘛！我撿回來了也清乾淨了呀！」TOSHI急道。

「那另一次呢？你跟YOSHIKI女友說YOSHIKI下午會去樂器行，結果自己跟YOSHIKI去吃燒肉了，那女孩等了一晚上著涼感冒了後來見YOSHIKI一次就罵一次，那也是報復嗎？」JUN興味盎然地說。

「不是啦！那是YOSHIKI忽然改變主意說要吃燒肉⋯⋯」

「理由很多嘛！」HIKARU的眉頭越皺越深，「搗亂別人的感情關係很有趣？你跟女友分手全團都得跟著你一起分？」

「不是，我沒有故意，那陣子YO醬也覺得被黏得有點太緊，他說想躲一會兒所以我才順著他⋯⋯」

「反正什麼事情都是YOSHIKI說的算？你都沒有一點責任就對了？罷了，跟你這種人說話沒意思！」HIKARU忿忿結束了對話。

*

YOSHIKI無時無刻不在改良他的曲子，而這就代表有時候會剛好在上台前一天改出一個新版本。對他本人而言這自然是一件極其興奮的大好事情，不過在這種時候拿到新譜的團員，翻白眼的居多。

「你有病吧？明天要表演你今天改編曲？」HIKARU說。

「這樣比較好，真的很棒！雖然自己這樣說有點⋯⋯哎！反正你們看一下吧！TOSHI看過了也說這樣比較好。」

「別吧！我才背好譜的。」JUN怨道，連看都懶得看新譜。

HIKARU看是看了，但也沒給好評，「你這歌已經不能算硬式搖滾了吧？我們能不能做更正統的東西啊？」

除了改譜，另一個一直存在的問題就是超速。

「我剛才已經暗示你慢下來了吧？」某次演出後HIKARU說，「彈熟了的曲子超速也就算了，大家追一追，臨時改編曲還超速別人還要不要活了？」

「他就喜歡全團他一個人零失誤他最厲害嘛！」JUN風涼道。

YOSHIKI覺得最近團裡氣氛怪怪的，他以前跟JUN合作過，吵架吵過、和好和過，個性大致習慣了，但HIKARU似乎也變得難纏了起來，以前這些他們都能忍受，但現在那兩人的眼神明顯認為他在找麻煩。

*

到了夏天，成員間的火藥味又更重了，這次爭吵的原因是上電視。

「我們為什麼不能專心做音樂就好？非得要搞這些花邊？」HIKARU板著臉說。

「我們需要曝光率，這些和巡迴是相輔相成的！」YOSHIKI解釋，但HIKARU聽不進去。

「那些看顏值、看熱鬧的人根本不懂音樂！我們才不需要那種粉絲！」

「他們今天是看熱鬧的，但明天可能會變成搖滾樂迷啊！世界這麼大，肯定還有很多喜歡我們音樂的人，所以當然要全天下去宣傳啊！而且，上節目也很有趣呀！TOSHI也覺得不錯對吧？」

「反正你說什麼TOSHI都支持你，你們兩個人根本就是一個人。」HIKARU說。

七月底「重金屬界最強的男人」電視節目HIKARU拒絕出鏡，他們只好三個人去；九月「新人類度CHECK」因為有樂團演奏的橋段，勉強取得HIKARU同意，但他依然不太樂意的樣子；後來他們又接到了十月的錄影節目通告，是NTV的「秋季大運動會」。

「運動會是什麼鬼？這已經跟音樂沒有半毛關係了吧？」HIKARU用手背敲著那疊資料。

「嗯⋯⋯可是我覺得光埋頭做音樂是不夠的，這些看起來雖然毫無關係，但每一個都是觸手⋯⋯嗯？觸⋯⋯TOSHI，翻譯。」

「觸發點？」

「嗯，觸發點！我們的最終目標一樣是把愛傳到大家心裡呀！你看，上電視之後來客數不是變多了嗎？專輯的銷售也上去了，我們的音樂肯定已經在他們心裡發酵了嘛！」

「發酵個屁！你知不知道上了電視後別人都在背地裡笑我們？你是做音樂的還是娛樂大家的？」HIKARU說，「討好那些不懂音樂的人有什麼用？反正我不會再答應上電視了，這種樂團簡直待不下去！」

*

最後事情終於爆發了，在台上爆發。

其實十月初JUN和HIKARU退團的事情就已經定案，他們也提前對歌迷宣布了，只是後續演唱會的場次都訂了，訂金也交了，臨時還找不到新樂手，所以他們決定在十月二十五日的目黑鹿鳴館畫一個正式的句點。

那是YOSHIKI第一次知道，讓心已經不在的人站在麥克風前是多麽可怕的一件事情。

「X啊！已經不搖滾了，不硬啦！我們離開是為了去做更厲害的音樂唷！」JUN笑著對台下說。

「我們打算組一個和X截然不同的樂團，是那種是可以聽到正統搖滾樂的團，因為這個樂團，做不到。」HIKARU跟著說。

YOSHIKI沒聽見TOSHI後來用什麼話救場，這場子救不救，似乎已經不那麼重要了。他只是靜靜坐在鼓凳上，全程低著頭，把一片扎進手指肉裡的鼓棒木屑拔出來，想起了HIDE說吃魚要挑刺。

*

演唱會結束後，YOSHIKI跟GEORGE一起把器材搬回車裡。

場館外的樓梯傳來一聲嗤笑：「唷！軟乎乎的騷貨團團長來啦！」

YOSHIKI轉頭，有一群人在樓梯上抽菸，似乎是來看表演的，其中好幾個人還帶著樂器，黑暗中雖看不清面孔，但大概就是那幾個經常和他們同場競演的搖滾團，早就互看不順眼很久了。

那個聲音繼續說：「知不知道樂評人怎麼說你們？搖滾界的毒瘤！居然跑去上搞笑節目？簡直侮辱搖滾。搖滾樂被你們這樣的人喜歡是一種悲劇，我建議你還是回家多聽歌吧！」

另一個聲音搭腔：「啊哈！爽快！你能說出來真是太好了！原來不只我這麼覺得，在電視上看見好幾次了，還以為不跟著上節目就跟不上時代了呢！」

接著搭腔的人多了起來。

「對嘛！辣眼睛！這種團趁早解散吧！不然要是剛入門的歌迷以為搖滾就是這個樣子怎麼辦？」

「就算不提上電視，我們想聽的是真正的硬式搖滾啊！你們這種音樂在小房間裡自己搞就好了，就憑你們那些旁門左道的音樂也敢打著搖滾樂團的名號，實在很沒公德心。」

YOSHIKI沒理他們，繼續往車子的方向前進。

這些人只會用自己渺小的想法圈住搖滾樂，真是無聊⋯⋯

不過那些人並沒有就此住嘴。

「我說，為什麼誰都不要你的團，但那個主唱就離不開你呀？難道他是你的⋯⋯」最初說話那人比出小指，周圍的人跟著嘻笑起來，「據說巡迴時你們一直同房啊？哎唷！房裡不知道都⋯⋯」

「不要小看男人的友情！」YOSHIKI放下器材吼道。

「友情？哈哈哈！」這次是JUN的聲音，「你們都不知道這巡迴是怎麼開始的，這人當初跟我說因為TOSHI交女朋友了，所以我們要去巡迴呢！」

笑聲更大了。

「你們一個娘嗓一個娘腰，到底誰負責——」

那人話還沒說完，YOSHIKI已經衝上階梯撲過去揍人了，對方流出鼻血來，立刻還擊。

GEORGE慌慌張張放下器材，想去攔人，但路口人來人往，貴重的器材也不能就這樣隨邊擱著。轉眼間，樓梯上的人已經打得滿手滿臉的血了。

這時HIKARU出來了，「現在是怎樣？叫你們看著我的琴，居然給我在樂器旁邊打架！」

散場出來的女歌迷們因為X拆夥而哭個不停，看見樓梯上在打群架，啜泣聲有一半變成了驚呼尖叫，停步圍觀的人越來越多。這時忽然有個女的從人群中衝了出來，賞了正在搶救貝斯的HIKARU一巴掌。

「你很過分欸！為什麼可以在台上那樣說！我真是看錯你了！」

「搞什麼⋯⋯居然是妳！我才看錯妳了！我都還沒跟妳算帳！蕩婦！」HIKARU看清女子的臉後也怒火中燒起來，抓住她的脖子就往樓梯扶手處架，現場又是一陣尖叫。

「哇！你們不要打女孩子啊！」這時候出來的TOSHI跑上去勸架。

「你們有一腿就說！」HIKARU啐道，扔下女子，轉而一拳揍向TOSHI。

TOSHI被揍翻過去踩空了一階樓梯，眼看就要滾下去，忽然一隻裸臂把他接住。

沒看見來者何人的JUN揹起琴對HIKARU說：「走啦走啦！別打傷手得不償失。」

「叛徒！」裸臂的主人衝了上去，一拳揍在JUN臉上，「在台上講那種話！你他媽還是不是人？」

吉他從JUN的肩上滑了下去，哐的一聲掉在地上。

「TAIJI！」YOSHIKI看著那個穿著背心的長髮背影，驚訝地大喊。

「操！我的琴。」JUN叫道。

「眼裡只有琴沒有人，你就回家操你的琴吧！」TAIJI伸出中指。

JUN反過來指著TAIJI鼻子說：「哦？不要忘記最早笑YOSHIKI的曲風不硬的人可是你喔！」

「老子有意見都是當著本人的面說！你今天可以討厭我的團，愛滾多遠滾多遠，但你膽敢頂著我團樂手的身分在台上講些不三不四的話，老子就跟你沒完！」TAIJI說。

「不要笑死人了，當初要我一起退出X去組『FATIMA』的人是誰？我團？呵！你現在有團嗎？流浪漢要不要少管一點別人的家務事？」JUN說。

「TAIJI！你怎麼在這裡？你來看X？」YOSHIKI興奮地問。

「打架就給我好好看著敵人啊！」TAIJI頭也不回地說。

「好樣的！」YOSHIKI笑了起來，回過頭去面向其他人，把背交給TAIJI。

TAIJI對背後的YOSHIKI說：「你給我聽好了，就算我今天再少兩節手指，拳頭還是比你硬。老子高中輟學沒幹什麼，除了音樂就是架打得最多。」

這時許多引擎的巨響傳來，好幾道機車大燈的光打進了人群中，逆光隱約可以看出許多剃眉、刺青的肌肉壯漢跨坐在重型機車上。

換YOSHIKI對背後的TAIJI說：「你也給我看好了，這些傢伙沒一個拿過我媽的錢，他們之所以在這裡，是因為他們要麼聽過我的音樂，要麼吃過我的拳頭。」

「你小子行啊！」

「TAIJI！回來X吧！」

TAIJI笑了起來，「先等我揍飛這個傢伙再說！」

YOSHIKI高舉一手，就像每次演唱會開場前要全隊聚在一起打氣般，手往下揮的同時大喊：「上啊！」

接著兩派人馬全動了起來，無論是街邊、樓梯上、牆角還是店門口的，全打得亂七八糟，拳頭聲、吆喝聲、尖叫聲此起彼落，幾乎分不清哪個人是哪一派的。

YOSHIKI在混亂之中大吼著： 「你們這些混蛋！這世上才沒有不可能！這時代沒有這種音樂，是因為我就是創造時代的人！我就是傳說！今天我們在小房間裡搞的音樂，五年內我就會把它搬上東京巨蛋！你們等著瞧吧！」

如果這時他們之中有誰抬頭往上一望，就會發現今晚的星星有一顆特別亮，那是頂樓巨型廣告看板背面某人嘴邊的香菸星火。

「哎呀呀！剛剛才表演了〈Stab Me in the Back〉，現在可上演真人版的背後捅刀啦？這到底是誰捅了誰、誰又捅了誰呢？呵呵呵呵！」

HIDE俯瞰著樓下的毆鬥，咧開大大的笑容，銜著的菸抖得都快掉下去了，這是他這輩子看過最大規模的一場群架，他興奮極了。

「來者不拒，逝者不追；以眼還眼，被人咬了就拿機關槍回敬⋯⋯這就是X啊！啊哈哈哈！這些傢伙，我喜歡！」

*

兩天後的清晨，目黑某酒吧，TOSHI把垃圾提到門外正準備下班，只見一輛帥氣的摩托車旁站著熟悉的身影。

TOSHI微笑地豎起手掌，往下搧了搧四指，和一年前一樣是今井美樹版的打招呼手勢，TAIJI也和一年前一樣對著這個娘爆了的手勢皺起眉頭。

「TAIJI，那天謝謝你啊！幫我們出了一口氣。」TOSHI率先開口。

「你們啊，真的是⋯⋯嘖！我不在就不行啦？」

TOSHI苦笑，「你要回來嗎？」

「我昨天去涉谷找過他，但『Sing Sing Sing』的老闆說他老早不做了，江古田公寓我沒一樓鑰匙，進不去。」

「他搬家了。你去居酒屋等他吧！你們以前常去的那間，他現在還經常去。」TOSHI說，又補上一句：「⋯⋯去等你。我覺得啦！」

TAIJI沉默地看著TOSHI，又嘖了一聲後才開口，「我說你啊⋯⋯」

「嗯？」

「算了，沒事。」

TAIJI離開後，TOSHI把酒吧招牌的燈熄了，酒吧名叫「RETOUR」，在法語中是回歸的意思。


	9. 08 我們的家

TAIJI非常景仰QUEEN的主唱FREDDIE，然而一九八六年十月的某天，他在報紙上看到了不可置信的事情。

——FREDDIE公然坦承自己和不只一位的同性有過一夜情。

TAIJI把手中的報紙揉成了一顆結實的紙團，越揉越緊、越揉越硬，然後狠狠砸進公園長椅旁的金屬垃圾桶，哐的一聲巨響嚇壞了晨跑的大叔，隨後TAIJI起身，把再也吃不下的早飯拿去餵流浪狗。

晚上他去了那間居酒屋，沒等多久，YOSHIKI就一臉陰沉地出現了，不知道是不是也被警察找去談話了？

兩天前的那場群架最後警察來了，大家四處逃散，TAIJI也因為摩托車被不知哪個缺德的傢伙偷藏毒品，結果被警察叫去，所幸最後無事脫險。

「TAIJI？哇！你怎麼在這？」YOSHIKI看見那個把腿開成菱形坐在吧檯椅上滿臉不好惹的男子後，一掃臉上陰霾興奮道。

「因為我知道你會來呀！」TAIJI說，不過聲音被旁邊一桌酒醉客人的笑鬧聲蓋了過去。

「誒？什麼什麼？」

TAIJI拍了拍旁邊的座位，YOSHIKI二話不說立刻爬了上去，順道對老闆說「老樣子」。

「最近怎樣？」YOSHIKI把小眼睛睜得大大的，閃亮閃亮地問。

「沒怎樣，都些破事。」TAIJI喝了一大口啤酒，那些組了團團又散了，交了朋友又發現朋友不值得交的事，他根本懶得費唇舌，那些人不配。

「例如？」

「FREDDIE居然是個彎的！」最後TAIJI挑了個能入他眼的事情來罵。

「啊，那個呀！我也看到新聞了，很意外呢！」

「真討厭。」TAIJI舔舐沾在唇邊的啤酒泡泡，苦的。

「討厭嗎？我記得你喜歡FREDDIE？」YOSHIKI點的串燒來了，他的注意力立刻被香氣吸引過去。

「所以啊！」TAIJI拍桌洩憤，「切！好好一個男人⋯⋯」

「有什麼關係嗎？一樣是個好歌手嘛！」YOSHIKI翻弄著調味料罐。

「那是兩回事。」

「嗯，的確是兩回事呀！」YOSHIKI往肉上加料。

「所以你覺得無所謂？」

「我覺得⋯⋯」YOSHIKI把串燒上第一塊肉咬進嘴裡，然後遞給TAIJI，「他一定很寂寞吧？」

*

TAIJI覺得一頓酒局下來，他都在苦笑。他不得不承認自己對YOSHIKI刮目相看，他不在的期間，YOSHIKI做了所有他想做的事情，而且速度非常快，開了公司、自己發專輯，還巡迴了。

夠屌。

不，根本屌炸了。

他意識到YOSHIKI已經不是一年前那個涉世未深的幼稚美少年，儘管骨子裡依然透著清新、語氣裡偶爾帶點任性，但已經儼然是一個有遠見、有行動力的搖滾人了；然而堅持著故往風格獨自作業的自己，卻沒什麼拿得出手的成就。

比起音樂性啊⋯⋯

TAIJI把手中的啤酒一飲而盡，說：「果然還是想要你這傢伙啊！」

「你在說什——麼呀？」YOSHIKI笑問，是那種醉了之後變得軟糊軟糊的聲音。

「跟我做吧！」TAIJI發狠道。

「誒？」

「再跟我一起做樂團吧！」

YOSHIKI倒向TAIJI，不知道是醉了還是想伸手環住TAIJI的肩，「不是說了嗎？你已經是X的一員啦！你要、要跟我一起⋯⋯稱霸日本，還、還要稱霸美國⋯⋯稱霸世界⋯⋯不准你擅自跑掉⋯⋯」

*

十一月的演唱會他們找了KERRY支援吉他表演，然後又辦了一次招募，終於在年底決定了新吉他手SATORU，但只表演一場後就因為表演糟糕而把人家開除了，就這樣在煩惱中迎來了新年。

大年初二，YOSHIKI一通電話打到PATA老家，把人抓來錄合集《SKULL THRASH ZONE VOLUME 1》，不過兩星期後，他們還是各走各的。

YOSHIKI覺得PATA不是聽信閒話的人，但那次群架後，X在地下樂團間的名聲又更微妙了，老屁股們都不願意接近他們，吉他手自是比以前更難找。到了月底，他們才終於找到新血——年僅十七的速彈好手ISAO。

不過新的謠言馬上又開始了，X在茶餘飯後的熱度從來不減。有人說這孩子是被他們騙來的，總有一天要看見真相走開；有人說是YOSHIKI殺到人家家裡去跪著把人求來的；還有人說這孩子是靠為了倚仗YOSHIKI的關係好在車隊裡混，入團只是順路還人情。

——才不是這樣！

只是掀翻暖桌也不能改變什麼，到了冬末春初，YOSHIKI上東京就要滿三年了，而心心念念的雙吉他隊形依舊沒有著落。

那時他還不知道，有樂團可以煩惱是件幸福的事，因為有人已經沒有了。

*

HIDE打來了電話。

「我把樂團解散了，我不做音樂了。」

是機會！

YOSHIKI兩眼發光起來，但HIDE語氣中透著濃濃的失落，讓他到嘴邊的話又收了回去。他挖角過HIDE無數次，卻覺得這時候說出口是趁人之危，就像對剛失戀的女子出手一樣，於是最後他只說：「喔，這樣啊。」

「你呢？最近在幹嘛？」

「在排練，今晚也是。」

HIDE猶豫了一下，問：「我可以去看嗎？」

「嗯，來吧！在池袋PENTA。」

*

HIDE跨開腿，反向坐在一張椅子上，把嘴巴歪成一個神秘的形狀專注地看

X排練。

他的團就是因為人不和而散的，所以他知道，找人技術倒其次，重要的是人和。人和了，有動力，技術總能練起來的。眼前的這幾個，YOSHIKI和TOSHI一看就是一輩子，TAIJI和YOSHIKI絕對會吵很多次架，但他們是分不開的。

而且X比他上一次看的時候又進步了好多。

然後是〈紅〉，他一直想彈的曲子。

「我可以彈一下嗎？手癢了。」HIDE說。

彈的過程中，好多想法冒了出來，他想給曲子增添更多層次。忽然間，他非常確切地知道，未來的某一天，他會站在東京巨蛋上彈這段旋律、演奏這首歌。

*

HIDE不知不覺就陪著X到了半夜兩點，本來想說解散了就要早點睡，養養皮膚，也為將來當美容師打個好招牌，但這群人偏生就有一股魔力，把他吸在椅子上站不起來。

離開錄音室後，捨不得回家的HIDE跟著X的成員一起去了居酒屋。

僅僅是撥弄了幾下〈紅〉，他便發覺自己太過留戀琴弦留在指尖的痛，一想到下半輩子能拿在手裡的只剩下柔嫩的頭髮，他就悵然若失，彷彿有東西從體內抽離了。

他會渴望那種帶著震顫的刺痛⋯⋯

會渴望那個剽悍卻能把握在手中的硬度⋯⋯

X有一個空缺，只是⋯⋯

他一直都是團長。

而且他跟YOSHIKI的創作風格非常不同。

那個火花會很有趣，只是也代表他必須暫時放下一些自己的東西，僅僅做為一名吉他手⋯⋯

他抬頭看著眼前的X團員打鬧著拿酒往對方頭上倒。

或許交出主導權，被帶領也是另一種風味？

僅僅做為一名吉他手⋯⋯不，是成為一名吉他手！

「我要加入X！」HIDE忽然拍桌道。

一瞬的寂靜，然後——

TOSHI和TAIJI同時高興地怪叫起來，那個HIDE，那個赫赫有名的「SAVER TIGER」的團長HIDE、統帥神奈川的HIDE！東京灣兩岸的大佬要合併了，在東日本的地下樂團的圈子裡，這是無比大的事情，卻發生在一間小小的居酒屋裡，他們此刻都恨不得讓全世界立刻知道這個消息。

YOSHIKI興奮地發抖，一個激動跳到了TOSHI身上，TAIJI去扶，YOSHIKI立刻一腳踩過去，把HIDE也拉上來，於是一群人疊在了一起——

哐噹！

桌子終究敵不過大家的重量，給壓垮了，發出好大一聲巨響。

只見老闆慌慌張張跑進包廂，大喊道：「發生什麼事了？我店裡不准打架！」

「沒事！沒事！我們在做體操！」HIDE打圓場。

「什麼體操啊⋯⋯唔！」YOSHIKI自揭，一秒被TAIJI摀住嘴。

「我的店裡不准做體操！」

於是HIDE入團第一天達成的成就便是——又一間居酒屋把X列入黑名單。

以HIDE對X的了解，他覺得自己融入得相當良好。

*

好景總是不長，HIDE才加入，ISAO就出了車禍，X的雙吉他又缺了一角。

病床上的IASO笑著說是初春融雪惹的禍，但YOSHIKI卻覺得一切就像有人在暗中針對他們。

「抱歉，計畫好的巡迴跟不了了，別讓我耽誤你們行程，去物色新的吉他手吧！」

看著ISAO無所留戀的眼神，YOSHIKI心中不合時宜地對眼前不幸的病人升起了怒火。

——X不能是這麼無所謂的團！

怒氣沖沖地把自己關進練團室，YOSHIKI回顧起自己和TOSHI、TAIJI、HIDE的羈絆，終於明白那個格格不入感究竟是什麼。這個孩子是個苗，他等不到這孩子長出藤蔓和X這叢薔薇纏在一起那一天，他必須回頭，撥開身周每一株雜草，找出早已和他們糾纏在一起的人。

盯著室內空下來的吉他架，YOSHIKI想起了一段很漂亮的旋律。

同性相斥一般，有個人的名字，早就不只一次浮出腦海，卻一次次被他的潛意識壓下去。

PATA這個人冷冷的，錄音遲到、彈完就走，也懶得跟大家聊天。YOSHIKI拿出霸氣威脅不動；TOSHI拿出熱臉貼冷屁股的絕活也感動不了。同為千葉出身，卻一再擦肩而過，關係永遠僅止於短期支援。

為什麼呢？

YOSHIKI一面尋思一面撥出了那通電話，一字不差地按完默背的號碼後，他想起來了，他不喜歡撥這個號碼或許只是因為以前最常撥號的理由，是和TAIJI猜拳猜輸了而必須打電話去求PATA讓他們晚幾天歸還影帶。

沒事，TAIJI回來了。

電話也接通了。

「喂？PATA嗎？最近有推薦什麼好看的帶子沒有？」

*

PATA從春暖花開的街道走進「池袋PENTA」練團室。

他不只一次被YOSHIKI找去支援，只是這次似乎有什麼地方不一樣，他也說不上來。或許是那個向來單刀直入問說「你有沒空來幫我彈吉他」的人難得地委婉了一回，甚至迂迴曲折到他忍不住反嘲一句「你到底是缺影帶看還是缺吉他手」才訕訕承認。

打開隔音門，PATA首先被那盞特別亮的燈吸住了目光，一瞬間，他覺得彷彿這裡就是舞台，他的眼睛在一片花白中逐漸聚焦，腦中閃過了眼前每個人在台上的樣子。

啊⋯⋯該不會哪天我也得跟他們一起奇裝異服吧？

不過那種事，就到時候再說吧！

「喔！PATA！」率先打招呼的TOSHI笑得十分僵硬。

PATA看過去，儘管TOSHI今天的穿著和表情都像個陽光正直的好青年，他卻想起了兩年前暗巷裡那張酒後通紅的臉陶醉呻吟的樣子。

喔，不用那麼擔心，想封我的嘴，拿巨人隊的票來就行，老子很好說話的。

接著換HIDE走過來跟他握手，「初次見面！」

哈？不是初次見面吧？出了錄影帶店就當作不認識我了？

「你好，初次見面。」HIDE再次強調。

我說你⋯⋯好、好，行吧，就當做初次見面，你們這些人的秘密怎麼一個比一個還多？

「你好。」PATA伸手回握。

一旁的YOSHIKI覺得兩名吉他手的眼神交流特別複雜，不過呢，只要相處融洽就好了，於是他高舉雙手開心地宣布：「從今天開始，這裡就是我們的家！」

*

休息時間，TAIJI拿出五個自製便當發給大家，他一邊發一邊想，為什麼現在YOSHIKI沒給他房子住了他還在替全團做便當呢？這交易真是越來越不划算了。

打開便當，沒見識過TAIJI功力的HIDE和PATA眼睛立刻睜得比銅鈴還大。

「唔噢⋯⋯」PATA低聲驚歎。

「真看不出來TAI醬還會做菜呀！」HIDE一臉諂媚地看向TAIJI。

TAIJI早就掌握了跟HIDE相處的技巧，這人就是，你跟他認真，話題就會往聽不懂的方向沒完沒了地深鑽；你跟他胡鬧，沒準就能講出全世界最好笑的笑話。

於是TAIJI說：「因為我是他男妓。」

「什麼啦！」YOSHIKI打TAIJI。

「這麼說起來，我是他男友。」TOSHI故作正經地搭腔。

「你湊什麼熱鬧！」YOSHIKI打TOSHI。

「嗯？但是男妓要做的不是菜，是愛吧？」HIDE天衣無縫地把話題接了下去，「要做菜的應該是男友才對呀！」

聞言TAIJI和TOSHI同時改口：

「哈？那我改當男友吧！」

「誒！那我改當男妓吧！」

YOSHIKI又抬起手，本來要打TAIJI，中途領悟過來改打了TOSHI，「啊！你什麼意思！誰要跟你⋯⋯」

「哎！不是啊！可是做菜比較難嘛！」TOSHI笑著閃身，餐盒都來不及放下就連忙開跑，不過肩膀還是捱了一記。

兩人在休息室中追趕一圈後，YOSHIKI氣喘吁吁地回到座位，把餐盒裡的魚夾給HIDE，說：「幫我挑刺。」

HIDE看了一下，又夾回去，「這種魚不用挑刺。」

「沒有刺嗎？」

「有刺，但不用挑。」

（《同居節奏》上部，完）


	10. 4.5 貝斯手的指頭

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外

那是巡迴時某次旅館房內的對話，TAIJI發現HIDE跟當年他在TOSHI的酒吧遇到那個戴著婚戒的女人有來往，這讓他覺得渾身不對勁，但HIDE似乎不在意。

「哎呀？我們這是什麼？間接接吻的關係？間接肉體關係？」HIDE笑著靠近TAIJI。

「噁心死了，不要讓我想像那個畫面。」

「怎麼會呢？」HIDE媚笑。

「說起來，那女人結婚了啊！你潔身自愛吧！」

「啊哈哈哈哈！你怎麼這麼可愛？」

「笑屁。」

「我就想說那個會不會是你，果然被我猜中了！把鈔票撕得天女散花滿房間撒那個稚嫩卻帥氣無比的貝斯手，這描述除了你我想不到別人了。」

「她還跟你提過我？」

「說得可多了呢！唉！你錯過了一個好女人啊！要不是我已經有固定對象了，我也想讓她包養呀！」

「她結婚了啊！有沒有在聽人說話！」

「她的老公過世很久了，以前也是樂手，所以她特別喜歡找玩團的年輕小夥子，她給你的評價可高了呢！」

「給了我啥評價？」

「雖然比別人短一截，但技術比誰都好。」

「他媽誰短了！你少在那邊給我胡說八道！」

HIDE嘿嘿笑，「說的是右手中指啦！你想到哪邊去了？」

「切！我跟那女人也就一次，她能記得那麼清楚？」

「真的說過呀！流連忘返呢！你覺得她說的技術是貝斯還是床呢？」

「當然是——操！當然兩個都是！」

「TAI醬，這麼好技術⋯⋯不讓我見識一下？」HIDE媚笑。

「你他媽想見識哪個？」

「一個我已經見識過了，另一個不一起蒐集的話我覺得特別可惜呢！」

「操！」


	11. 5.5 長針眼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外

那是他們還住在一起的時候。

「起床。」TAIJI叼著菸蹲在床頭，對著YOSHIKI說。

側躺著的YOSHIKI眉頭擰了起來，皺了皺鼻子，沒張開眼睛。

「起、床。」TAIJI又說了一次，嘴邊的菸落了一點灰下來。

「哈啾！」

菸灰讓YOSHIKI正對著TAIJI打了一個噴嚏，強勁的鼻息好巧不巧正把香菸星火吹進了TAIJI眼裡，後者立刻罵起髒話來，嘴裡的菸也掉在床上。

「操！痛哇啊啊啊啊！」TAIJI跳起來捂著眼睛大叫，彎著腰原地兜了半圈。

「TAI醬你吵死了，我還沒睡夠⋯⋯」YOSHIKI咕噥著捲起棉被翻過身。

TAIJI睜開血紅的眼睛，惱火地撲向床鋪，一把抽掉罪魁禍首的棉被，但棉被纏得緊，這一抽連YOSHIKI的睡褲也給拉了下來。

脆弱的部分被鬆緊帶狠狠拖過，YOSHIKI吃痛蜷縮起身子，「唔嗚⋯⋯你幹嘛⋯⋯」

TAIJI扔開棉被爬上床去，跪趴在YOSHIKI上方，把臉湊到對方面前幾乎無法聚焦的近處，指著自己眼睛激動地說：「你他媽給我看看！眼睛都變成這樣了！」

「什麼啊？看奇怪的片子長針眼了？」YOSHIKI揉揉眼睛。

「才不是！是你造成的！就是你！」

YOSHIKI終於睜開了眼，卻一臉迷惑，「那我以後穿多一點睡？」

「你的腦迴路他媽有什麼問題！」

不過沒睡醒的人依然沒睡醒。

「嗯？」

*

半小時後，YOSHIKI終於清醒，摳著床單上被香菸燒出的洞噘嘴。

「你看都燒出洞了啦！才買多久？」

「老子眼睛被沒你開出洞來就不錯了，誰管床單？」

「對不起嘛！我請你吃飯吧！」

「飯錢不本來就你出嗎？」

「說的也是噢！」YOSHIKI傻笑。

「嘖！」

「還痛嗎？」

「廢話，不然我給你燒一個？」

「那我幫你貼紗布吧？」

「不要，娘砲才搞那些東西。」

「你這樣看起來好可怕，像剛跟人幹過一架。」

TAIJI摩拳擦掌，呲牙咧嘴地瞪著YOSHIKI：「我的確是很想跟人好好幹一下啊！」

「不行不行，現在不可以。」

「要幹還得等你說行啊？」

「不行不行⋯⋯我會笑出來，你這樣真的很像長針眼。」

「哼！」打已經笑翻在床上的人沒意思，TAIJI翹角坐到一邊去點下一根菸。

YOSHIKI笑完了倒是自動去翻了急救箱出來，幫TAIJI的眼睛貼好了紗布。

「TAIJI，我錯了。」

「知道錯就好。」

「不是不是，我的意思是，你這樣看起來更可怕了。」

「挺好啊！傻逼都給我滾遠點。」

「你這樣會交不到女朋友的。」

「要你管！」

「我幫你弄漂亮一點。」

「老子一個男的還要多漂亮？」

「你別動、別動。」

TAIJI想不透貼個紗布怎麼也能搞半天，難道YOSHIKI想給他裝飾玫瑰花瓣不成？但反正他也沒趕著去幹啥，就閉目養神等室友搞滿意了再說。

*

晚餐時間，YOSHIKI大方地請吃高價燒肉。

在餐廳洗手間外的走廊上，兩個擦身而過的女孩看了TAIJI一眼，然後一齊轉頭偷笑。

TAIJI疑惑地摸了摸自己的臉。

怪了，也沒沾到東西，笑啥呢？

上完廁所洗好手，他抬頭往鏡子裡一看，才發現紗布被YOSHIKI用歪七扭八的字寫了：「好男人。」

至於五分鐘之後TAIJI把YOSHIKI拖到餐廳後巷，把臉上的紗布扒下來往他嘴裡塞的事情我們就不要太追究了。


	12. 8.5 練團室外的椅子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外

時間：一九八七年全員到齊的X

「你看，那對小冤家又在鬧脾氣了。」

練團室玻璃窗的另一側，YOSHIKI和TOSHI兩人正對著譜爭論不休。HIDE翹腳托腮百賴無聊地看著，說話的時候嘴裡的菸上下輕晃，一點菸灰掉了下來，落到了某人的淺藍色緊身牛仔褲上。

「有啥好看的？」椅子被佔去一半的TAIJI哼道，伸手把膝蓋上的菸灰撣掉。

「你說，」HIDE伸手夾住菸，用同樣那隻手環過TAIJI肩膀，在他耳邊噘嘴囁嚅般地問：「TOSHI君什麼時候會拿下咱家的公主呀？」

「憑他？下輩子。」TAIJI邊說邊擋開HIDE夾著菸的手，因為菸正好就在他貝斯琴把的正上方，但HIDE沒放棄要攬他肩，兩人就這樣一邊角力一邊對話。

「怎麼說？」

「那小子根本就弄錯了，光是黏糊黏糊地在人家身邊兜轉有個屁用？YO醬才不稀罕那種的咧！你替他做飯、擦屁股再多次都沒用，能為他做那些事的人可多了去，那傢伙要的是能夠把他壓在地上動彈不得的人，不這樣他是不會認可的。」TAIJI說，終於把HIDE的手繞了開，往椅面下壓，「所以啦！憑那軟綿綿的傢伙？沒望。」

「你怎麼這——麼——了解呀？」HIDE調皮道，這會兒一個勁地把嘴巴往TAIJI耳朵貼，貼得TAIJI縮起肩膀。

TAIJI左邊要閃菸，右邊要躲耳後吹氣，最後索性豎起貝斯站了起來，宣告：「同一個屋簷下住那麼久了，還有不懂的？要換我來追，哪需要那麼周折？三兩下就到手了。」

「那你怎麼不追呀？」HIDE沒跟著起身，反倒跨開腿霸佔整張椅子，往後翹起兩腳椅，揚起下巴笑問。

「老子不缺女人，犯得著對男人出手？」TAIJI一腳從HIDE胯間踩住露出的椅面，喀的一聲讓椅子再度四腳著地，然後就這樣屈膝死死踩著，同樣揚起下巴，從帽簷的陰影中睥睨HIDE。

HIDE露出了意味深長的微笑，一撥長髮，十指交扣，側過頭優雅地在TAIJI膝上趴了下來，挑釁道：「光用腳可是搶不到椅子的唷！」

「啥？現在要來搶椅子就對了？來啊！」TAIJI說著把貝斯往架上一掛，蹲下來兩手向HIDE小腿進攻。

HIDE一手護著帽子，一手拉著椅腳，連人帶椅一路呼嚕呼嚕地後退，原本披在椅背上的外套在兩人的激鬥中滑了下來，被HIDE、TAIJI和椅子陸續碾過，就在HIDE被TAIJI弄得快從椅子上跌下去時，玻璃窗後的兩人吵完了，一前一後走了出來。

「好了，大家，再來一次吧！」YOSHIKI往上揮舞著雙手說。

TOSHI從地上撿起他的外套，披到另一張椅子上去。

HIDE依依不捨地放開椅子去拿吉他，轉身時衣襬勾到了椅背，椅子轉了半圈倒下去。PATA看了椅子一眼，沒在意地跟著大家一起進了練團室。

隔音門被砰的一聲關上，玻璃窗內爆音奏起，不過椅子還在原地安靜地等著，當窗戶另一端的奮鬥告一段落時，誰會先來到它身邊伸出溫暖的手。


End file.
